Not So Little Problem
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: Sequel to Little Problem and being co-written with DragonMasterOf10. We hope you all like the sequel, please to DragonMasterOf10 and read their work. 3 years after Leo was not only changed into a child but now a human boy everyone works to adjust to this new change. Leo now must work though all the troubles of school and the ever growing problem with the Shredder.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_3 years ago_

* * *

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YA CAN'T TURN LEO BACK TA NORMAL?" Raph yelled. Don uncovered his ears and shook his head. He looked back at his older brother and sighed.

"I'm sorry Raph but I don't have the technology or the knowledge to make a serum to change Leo back to normal, let alone what kind of compound they used to regress his age and turn him human." Don said. He looked at his younger brother who thought he was getting his older brother now heart broken. He turned and looked at his older brother, his face was turned to his older….err…. younger brother's room. Raph showed no emotion but Don could see his fist shaking. He felt powerless to help his brother.

"Let's get some sleep it has been a long day and we are going to have to discuss what to do about Leo with everyone, including Father, Casey, and April." Don said placing his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

Raph turned to see my immediate younger brother. Though he didn't treat Leo until the end he still loved and cared for him. The weight of not knowing what to do to help Leo was weighing heavily on his shoulders. Don took Mikey and had him leaning on him as they walked into their respected rooms. Raph looked down to the floor with his fist curled tightly.

_All of this is the Shredder's fault; regressing his age, making everyone but me turn on Leo, kidnapping him, and changing human with no memory of us._ _I'll rip him a new one if he tries anything on my brother. Even if Leo is stuck like this I'll always protect him; I vow this on both my honor and life. _

Raph walked into Leo's room and towards the bed. Leo was in a deep sleep; snuggling against his teddy bear. Raph sat at the edge of the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him awake.

"Raphie?" Leo said rubbing the sleep out of his sapphire eyes.

Raph smirk "Hey Leo how are you feeling?" "Fine just sore and tired." He yawned.

"Do you need me to stay with you?" Raph asked. Leo nodded as he moved over to the other side of the bed. Raph lay down on the bed with his left side and his arm under his head; Leo on his right side with his teddy bear in his arms. Raph covered the both of them with the blanket and placed his right arm around Leo; pulling him closer. Raph held him until he could feel his breathing slowed down on his chest; placing his chin on the top of his dark brown hair and started to close his eyes.

_Nothing was going to be the same._

* * *

_Present:_

Everyone sat around the kitchen table. Don was sipping coffee out of his mug, Mikey was leaning in his chair reading a comic, and Raph sat in my chair drinking beer since Leo wasn't home. Raph still has to hide it from Leo since he was just a kid. It took a while but everyone got adjusted to Leo now not only being a child but now being human. We enrolled him into PS 195 elementary and he official lives with Casey and April's apartment and they're officially his 'guardians'. Good thing Don and April are good with computers and pretty much made up everything about Leo for the school's records; Leo is now in the 3rd grade at the top of his class. He is on both the football team as a wide receiver and the track team as a long distance runner, sprinter, and pole vaults. Don and April help with Leo on his homework and projects, Mikey helps him relax and talks to him about his day every time he leaves to go to school, and Raph and Casey helps with his training both ninjutsu and sports. Everything is good but, Master Splinter hasn't entirely been on board about Leo and was even more upset about him going to school. Now it worries everyone, especially Raph since Splinter only leaves his room when Leo leaves for school and retires when he comes home; rarely does he come out when Leo is home. The turtle brothers were just waiting for Leo because April and Casey called and they want to talk to them about something after they go and pick Leo up after his football game.

"Guys what do you think April and Casey want to talk to us about?" Mikey asked peering over his comic.

"Don't know maybe something about Leo and school; he has been a little antsy lately." Don said placing his mug down on the table.

"Leo is doin' fine, it probably just the school calling again about somethin' stupid like last time." Raph spat.

Raph glared at Don with his arms crossed against his chest. Ever since Leo started school Raph became even more protective of him and not being able to do anything to help him kills him more than anything.

* * *

The gears on the elevator started to hum signaling someone coming down from the garage. We looked over and watched as Casey, April and Leo came off the elevator. Leo still had a paleness to his skin but had some muscle on him, his dark brown hair was still a little wet and smelled of shampoo, he had his dark blue t-shirt with a dark green turtle in the middle, blue stone jeans with a dark brown belt looped around his waist, and had was carrying his dark blue with white trim shoes in his left hand while his right hand was on the strap of his dark green backpack; Casey was carrying Leo's dark blue with black trim sport's bag around his back since Leo couldn't carry everything. The boy smiled and ran over to his brothers placing his shoes by the door and his bag around his back.

"Hey guys what's new?' Leo asked as he walked over to each of his brother and high fived each one of them.

"Nothing really Leo just getting so work done in the lab. Just taking a break now." Don said. "Yeah just catching up with my reading and pranks on Raph." Mikey added. Raph growled just remembering what Mikey pulled on him when Leo was at school "Yeah I just finished cleaning off my bike since "someone" had to cover it in tar and feathers." Raph growled giving Mikey the death glare. Leo giggled under his breathe.

"Well today we got back our math test and I got an A on it and Mr. Hiroshi had the class nominated me to be class president." Leo said taking his seat at the kitchen table. April and Casey lean against the kitchen counter listening to Leo talk about his day.

"And I even scored three of our six touchdowns for our away game, meaning we are going to the semifinals next week." Leo said throwing his arms in the air happily jumping up and down in his chair. Everyone laughed at the happiness Leo has come into; this was something his brothers never really got to see when they were growing up. Leo was genuinely happy and this was something that made everything that happened to Leo worth it.

"Well I got to unpack and clean my gear and do finish history report, call me when dinner is ready." Leo said jumping down from his chair, grabbing his backpack and sport's bag and running up the stair to his room. When everyone heard the sound of Leo closing his door we looked over to see Casey and April walking over and sitting at the head of the table. The humans turned to the turtles and lowered their voices.

"Guy we need to talk." April said with a calm but stern voice. "Something is going on with Leo at school and I think you guys need to know."

* * *

Leo was back in his room. It still had everything he had when he was both a teenager and turtle with the exception of his katanas which are in the dojo for when he gets older. Leo threw his bags onto to the bed and made his way to his mirror that was standing by the end of his bed. He looked at the mirror and sighed, placing his hands at the bottom of his shirt; he took it off and held it in his left hand. Leo looked at himself in the mirror; there were bruises on his right shoulder, solar plexus, and the left corner of his ribs. He hoped that his family would just think that everything was just from football but if they got close to him they would notice some fist shaped bruises on his chest. He winced as he touched his ribs and placed his free hand on his stomach. Leo closed his eyes and he played everything that happened to him while he was getting ready in the locker room.

* * *

_"Why ain't ya fighting back, ain't ya gonna hit me back? Why can't ya do something wrong; Mr. Prefect. Yer just a nusicene at this school so why don't ya just leave." He yelled as he continued to punch and wail on top of Leo. _

_"Just ya remember ya maybe Mr. Prefect to everyone but ta me and my crew yer just a L-O-S-E-R and scum that just washed up and I'm in charge of getting' rid of ya." _

_He spit on the ground near Leo's head and walked out of the locker room; leaving Leo on the floor clinging his stomach as he began to cry. _

* * *

Leo shook his head and placed his shirt back on his person; he walked over to his backpack and took out his homework. He let out a deep breath and started to work on his history report while leaning against the head board of his room. He turned on the little music player Mikey got him for his eighth birthday; he listened to the calming sounds of guitar strumming and soon lost himself in both the music and his work.


	2. Chapter 1: The Worry Continues

Chapter 1:

* * *

Everyone except Leo and Master Splinter sat at the kitchen table. April started to talk about Leo's problem at school.

"Guy we need to talk." April said with a calm but stern voice. "Something is going on with Leo at school and I think you guys need to know." Everyone gathered closer to April as she began to talk about Leo and his problems at school.

"We were just leaving to get Leo today when we got an anonymous call telling us that Leo was in danger from someone. At first Casey and I didn't take it seriously and it was just some type of prank. But the caller was very adamant about Leo being in danger, so to convince us, this person said that there was a package outside for us and this will prove what they're saying.

Casey went to the front door of the shop and found a cardboard box with a string tied to it with a note on top saying; You Have Been Warned. Casey brought it up to the apartment and we opened it on the counter. Inside was this burner phone and a DVD, there was a note inside saying that they would contact us if they needed to though the burner phone.

We didn't want to watch the DVD because you guys are his family and deserve to know as much as we do too." April said. She took the DVD out of her back pocket and placed it on the table, the DVD was in a case with PLAY ME written on the top. Raph grabbed the DVD and growled; he didn't like the thought of Leo being in danger let alone being unable to do anything. Everyone walked to the living room; Raph inserted the DVD and press play. Everyone took their respective seats and watched the screen until it start to clear up.

* * *

The DVD showed a video of Leo taken from a hidden camera in the corner of the locker room; it was dated earlier that day. Leo was changing into his football gear when he looked up to the sound of the door of the locker room opening and closing. He shrugged and went back to changing.

A older boy that looked around the age of 12 with brown eyes and blonde hair, he was about 5' 2", very skinny. He wore a black shirt with a white skull in the middle, baggy blue stone jeans that looked like they could fall off his body, and black Nike shoes. He walked over to Leo and grabbed his right shoulder to get his attention. When Leo turned and faced the older boy his eyes widen. The older boy smiled; pushing and pinning Leo to the lockers he said, "Hello Mr. Perfect, did ya miss me."

Leo gulped, "Just leave me alone Tony, I have to get ready for the game today." Tony changed his expression from his wicked smile to emotionless. He threw Leo to the ground and got on top of him. Leo shielded his face while Tony started to wail on his with anything he could think of.

"Why ain't ya fighting back, ain't ya gonna hit me back? Why can't ya do something wrong; Mr. Perfect. Yer just a nusicene at this school so why don't ya just leave." Tony finally got off of Leo, he turned back to see Leo curling up into a ball with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Just ya remember ya maybe Mr. Perfect to everyone but ta me and my crew yer just a L-O-S-E-R and scum that just washed up and I'm in charge of gettin' rid of ya."

Tony spit on the ground near Leo's head and walked out of the locker room; leaving Leo on the floor clinging his stomach as he began to cry. The video ended with nothing but static on the television screen.

* * *

Just as the video stop did Raph jump up and start yelling and swearing about the kid called Tony beating up him brother. Don, Mikey, and Casey had to attempt to restraint and quiet him so it didn't disturb Leo. Unfortunately Raph was the strongest out of the group and when he was angry, only Leo could handle him. Raph threw his brothers to the other side of the couch and Casey into the wall of televisions.

The sound of breaking glass and electricity sparking got the attention of Leo as he was coming out of his room to join his family in the living room. He ran over to see Don and Mikey sprawled on top of each other and Casey covered in the broken pieces of glass from the televisions. Raph was looming over his fallen brothers and friend; panting with his fist cuffed tightly to his side. April was running to Don's lab to get the first aid kit; looking over and shaking her head at what happens when Raph gets anger and people try to stop him.

Leo walked cautiously over to his red masked brother. Leo raised his hand and placed it on Raph's elbow to get his attention; Raph turned to see Leo with a worried, scared expression. Raph closed his eyes and softened his expression; he bent down on one knee and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Hey there Leo, everything is just fine." Raph whispered as he pulled Leo into a tight hug. Though Leo was still a little confused he placed him arms around his red masked older brother; Leo placed his head into the crook of his older brother's neck, they stood there in silence. Raph looked up to see his two younger brothers looking back at him as he held Leo tightly in his arms, April looked up from bandaging Casey's head while Casey watched the scene unfold. Raph shook his head side to side; everyone nodded to this;

_Nothing was going to be the same ever again._

* * *

It took the rest of the day but with a lot of conceiving and a good cover story everyone conceived Leo that his brothers and Casey were just wrestling and it got out of control. Leo was still a little spectacle about the whole "wrestling" thing he let it be and continued on his way to bed. Raph watched over Leo until he fell into a deep sleep; he closed the door as quietly and as softly as he could and joined his brothers at the kitchen table. Casey and April left when Leo went to bed due to the time and Casey's ever growing headache.

"So what do ya got planed brainiac?" Raph asked as he sat down at the head of the table. Don was sitting hunched over the table.

"We shouldn't try and confront Leo about this" holding the DVD in his hand. "He will just deny everything and showing this to him will make everything worse. We are just going to have to wait until he feels comfortable enough to talk to us about it." Raph leaned over the table and looked his immediate younger brother dead in the eyes talking in a hush tone that only the two of them could hear.

"So ya just wanna wait until Leo comes home beaten up so badly he needs ta go ta the hospital or is left in a pool of his own blood cuz we didn't step in like older brothers and protect him." Raph was on the verge of ripping his brother a new one; Don gulped and looked over to their youngest brother; Mikey was sitting quietly in his chair staring at the DVD. Mikey looked up at his older brothers and said, "Maybe we should talk to Master Splinter about this, he might know what to do." Don looked at Mikey and back at Raph; Raph shook his head at the thought of talking to Splinter about this.

"No, Splinter hasn't been on board about any of this. Telling him about what's happening to Leo will just throw more fuel onto the fire. He already ignores Leo what do ya think will happen when he finds out Leo is getting beat up at school?" Raph said retreating back to his chair. He looked back at his brothers. Don and Mikey knew that Raph was only acting like this because he feels helpless and furious that he can't do anything to help Leo when he needs it the most.

"Come on guys it's getting late and I think Leo will need even more support than ever." Don said getting up and grabbing the DVD. "I'm going to work on the DVD and see if I can find out anything else about the kid." Don walked out of the kitchen and into his lab; locking the door behind him signaling that he wants to be left alone for the rest of the night.

Mikey shrugged and placed his hand on Raph's shoulder; he smiled and gave sympathetic look to Raph. Raph nodded and let Mikey walk into his room for the night. Raph walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a case of beer that was labeled as one of Don's experiments. He walked over to the living room with the case in his arms; he turned on of the living room's chair around so he could face Leo's room. He sat down in the chair with the case of beer to his side and one of the beers in his hand. For the rest of the night into the early morning Raph sat staring at Leo's door; playing the video of his brother getting beat up at school over and over until he finally passed out from the alcohol.

* * *

Leo woke up the next morning still sore and tired from yesterday. He walked over to the mirror check his torso over again from the beating he received yesterday. He sighed at the bruises that marked his body. He walked over to the bathroom to shower and change for the school day; he was leaving earlier that day because he was asked by his teacher; to help setup for the class's election for class president.

He walked out of the bathroom with a dark blue shirt and black stone jeans; he finished cleaning his black sneakers from mud that covered the sides of it. What everyone didn't know was the hidden elastic rib belt around his chest with ice packs in the silts of the belt for the bruises that covered 30% of his torso. He placed his blue headband around his forehead and walked out of the bathroom with backpack in tow to the kitchen table.

Leo placed his backpack on the floor near his chair as he took his place with his brothers to eat breakfast and spend time together before he left for school. Mikey was making pancakes at the stove while Don was getting his coffee and orange juice for everyone else. Raph was laying his head on his forearms; resting his head from on the table. Raph lied to Leo saying he got a headache from wrestling with everyone yesterday but, Mikey and Don knew it was because of his drinking.

"So Leo why do ya have ta be up so early again?" Raph asked leaning his head against the palm of his left hand.

"Well asked if I could help setup for the debate today since I was nominated to be class president." Leo said taking his knife and fork into his hands. Mikey placed Leo's plate in front of him and his other brothers; taking his respective seat he asked, "Weren't other people nominated also?"

Leo swallowed and answered, "Yeah but he asked me personally to help. Just like the other times he asked me to stay after class to help clean the blackboards and erasers. He even comes to all my games and offered to take me home a few times." Don looked up from his coffee and eyed his two other brothers.

"Does Mr. Hiroshi do the same thing with other students?" Don asked placing his mug on the table and leaning back in his chair. Leo shook his head no and placed his now empty glass on the table.

"No, he even reassures me when I get nervous talking to the class and even pulls me aside to talk to me before and after class to make sure I'm ok." Leo said. "Well I have to go now guys, I'll see you after 5 today." Leo said waving goodbye to his older brothers. With his backpack over his shoulders and his football gear in tow, Leo pressed the elevator button and left to surface where Casey and April were waiting to take him to school for the day.

When the elevator gear's stopped humming Raph lean over the table and signaled for his brothers to come closer. When Mikey and Don followed Raph's command he whispered to his brothers, "So first we had to wait fer Leo about the bully, now yer gonna tell me ta wait fer the pervert teacher to make his move before I can step in and tear everyone's head off." Don looked at his hung-over older brother and nodded, Yes.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Just to clarify there will be no pervert action in this story, its just the way the teacher is acting around Leo that makes it seem that way. It will be explained later on about why this teacher wants to get close to Leo. **


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Chapter 2:

* * *

Leo arrived at school; saying goodbye to April and Casey he ran to his classroom and waited by the door for his teacher. Leo sat down by the door and took out a book his brother Don got him for when he was trying to take the bus home from school at the start of the year but, with Raph arguing about him riding on the bus and something about his safety they decided to have Casey and April driving him to and from school. Leo looked up from his book to see Mr. Hiroshi walking out of the teacher's lounge and towards him.

"Hello there Leo, are you ready to get started?" Hiroshi asked. Hiroshi was almost 6 ft. tall, dark black hair that parted to the right side of his face; he wore a light blue dress shirt tucked into his light brown dress pants with a dark brown belt looped neatly in his belt loop. He had black dress shoes that were recently shined. He walked over to Leo with his left hand in his pocket with books and papers underneath his arm.

"Yes, Mr. Hiroshi. That's why I came to school so early today." Leo said placing his book back into his backpack.

Hiroshi walked over to Leo and started to ruffle his dark brown hair as he said "Good, now let us get ready for the class debate." Mr. Hiroshi placed his free right hand on Leo's shoulder and guided him into the classroom; locking the door behind him.

For the rest of the morning Hiroshi and Leo setup the classroom for the debate and election. When everything was finished, he pulled Leo aside; placing his right hand on Leo's shoulder, he bent down face to face with Leo.

"I don't know if you notice this Leo but you are a very special kid. And I am very happy to be your teacher." Mr. Hiroshi said.

"Thanks Mr. Hiroshi but, I'm just the same as any other student you have here." Leo said smiling at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi shook his head, "No, you are one of a kind Leo and don't ever forget that." The phone in Hiroshi's pocket started to ring. Hiroshi took it out and looked at the caller id blinking back at him. "Oh, sorry Leo but I need to take this why don't you wait here and finish up your speech to the class."

"Ok, Mr. Hiroshi I'll make sure it makes an impact the class so big that I'll definitely be class president." Leo said full of glee. "That's the Leo I know and love." Hiroshi as he started to close the door.

* * *

Hiroshi took the phone out of pocket and looked around; seeing no one was around he answered the phone and talked in a hushed voice.

"Hello? Yes, all is going to plan. Don't worry about his family I have just the thing to take care of them. Tonight Leonardo Hamato we be your Master Shredder. Nothing will stop you from taking him back." Hiroshi took the phone away from his ear and placed it back into his pocket, he looked back at the classroom door and into the little glass window on the door. Hiroshi watched Leo as he ran over his speech for the last time until the debate. Hiroshi grinned whispering to himself, "Very soon."

* * *

The day went as plan for Hiroshi; the same routine and the election for class president for the entire was announced the winner of the election, placing him as the first president of the entire 3rd grade. There was a little party for the entire 3rd outside on the playground with food and drink and some games for the kids to play. Leo was getting congratulated by all the students and teachers that saw him.

Leo looked over his shoulder to see Tony with his gang sitting at a table near the school, they continued to watch and stare him down until the school bell rand signaling for the students to return their classrooms. Leo gulped as they began to past him on their way inside; Tony placed a little note into the pocket of Leo's back pocket and walked back into the school. Tony looked over his shoulder mouthing the words "Or else." Leo walked over to his favorite reading tree and took the note out of his pocket. He started to read it as if his life depended on it:

"_Ya maybe the class president Mr. Perfect but don't ya ferget yer just loser in my eyes. Meet me and the gang after school or else we gonna come and find ya and drag ya back to where the shine don't shine."_

_Tony_

_P.S. Don't ya ferget I own yer ass._

* * *

Leo crumpled up the note and threw it in the class, he tried to not get his hopes or happiness down for the rest of the day but people could tell something happened to Leo during the party. When the day finished Leo was starting to get ready to leave but got called by Hiroshi that someone was outside at the office waiting to talk to him. Leo shrugged his shoulders and took his backpack and flung it over his shoulders. Leo walked over to the office to see April and Casey waiting for him.  
"Casey, April, what are you guys doing here?" Leo asked.

"Well we had some free time and decided to come see you before your practice today. It is after all the practice before the championship game and we even have a little surprise for you." April said. She leaned in closer to whisper to Leo "We even have your brothers waiting outside for you." Leo looked back at Casey and April with a shocked face. Leo ran outside to the parking lot to see April's van parked near the football field. He knocked on the back of the door; getting no response he knocked again saying "Guys its me Leo, are you really in there."

In one quick motion the door of the van opened with someone grabbing Leo and closing the door. Leo looked up with his big sapphire eyes to see his three older brothers sitting on the ground looking back at him; he was laying chest first on top of Raph's lap.

"You mean you guys are really going to come and watch this time?" Leo asked getting up and sitting in the middle of Raph's lap.  
"Yeah Leo did you really think we would miss this just because we are mutant turtles?" Mikey asked with a goofy face and hint of scramming in him voice. Raph smacked Mikey in the back of his head and glared at him.

"Ya Leo we came to watch yer team get ready ta win the championship next week and ain't nothing gonna stop us." Raph said trying to reassure his brother. Leo looked up at Raph and back at Mikey and Don.

"Don't worry Leo I have something that could help us. I have been working on them for months and thanks to the utrom technology I have got from Mr. Mortu I have made these." Don pointed to both his wrist and Raph and Mikey's wrist. Leo looked closer at Don's wrist to see digital watches with their respective colors.

"They're a clocking device made to look like just normal watches." "Yeah dude they pretty much make us look human, so we pretty much be there for you more than ever." Mikey added.

Everyone press the two buttons on the side of the watches at the same time and in a bright flash Leo looked up to see his now three human older brothers.

* * *

Don was 5'8" with light brown hair that came down to the bottom of his chin and his purple bandana was now a headband on his forehead. Don's eyes were still a light hazel and had the same pale skin as Leo. He wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt with a black vest over it and dark blue stone jeans with black and purple sneakers.

Mikey was 5'6" with short blonde hair and his orange bandana was now a headband on his forehead. Mikey's eyes were still their baby blue and just like his other brothers he had pale skin. He wore a bright orange sleeveless shirt with a black vest over it and black stone jeans with orange and black sneakers.

Finally Raph was 6' with short red spiked hair with his bangs spiked and parted to the left part of his face. He didn't have his red bandana on or a headband like his other brothers but had the Hamato name in kanji on a pendant around his neck. Raph's eyes were light brown almost reddish color and had pale skin tone. He wore a light red sleeveless shirt with a black vest and dark blue stone jeans with black and red sneakers.

* * *

All Leo could do is look at his now 'human' older brother with wide eyes and say "Wow."  
"Yeah we now Leo, Casey and April did the same thing when we showed them." Raph said.  
"So where is Father?" Leo asked looking at his brothers. His brothers looked at each other and back at Leo.

"Um, well, Leo the thing is…" Don started saying. Raph jumped in and said, "Father wasn't feeling too good taday so he couldn't come but sends his support for ya." Leo nodded; though he knew that his brothers were lying to him he didn't want to say anything.

Raph looked at Leo and said, "Come on kid let's get ya ready for practice." He picked Leo up under his arms and placed him on the floor of the van. He looked at Leo and asked, "Leo why are ya cold under yer shirt." Leo looked in panic at his older brother.

Before they could say anything else Leo bolted from the van and started running back at the school. He looked at the clock on top of the school and started to run to the locker rooms. Raph, Don and Mikey were caught in a daze and shortly shook it off. They started to run towards the school; bumping into Casey and April as they made their way to the entrance.

"Guys did ya see Leo run by here?" Raph asked in a panicked voice.  
"Yeah he was running to the locker rooms. Why?" April asked with a concerned look.

"From what Raph asked Leo back in the van I think Leo is wearing something with ice packs on his chest. When Raph asked he panicked and ran out of the van." Don stated.

"Come on we know where it is." Casey said. Everyone started to run towards the lockers rooms that were in the basement of the school. As they came closer to the doors of the locker room, everyone bent down and became silent; listening to the noises that were coming from the room.

* * *

Raph peered into the small window of the door watching everything that was happening. Leo lying in the middle of the floor with 5 older kids in a circle around him; Leo was clutching his ribcage with his right arm and placed his head on the top of his left hand that was clutched tightly in a fist.

One of the kids was Tony he was bent over; towering over Leo laughing. Another kid with brown eyes and blonde hair was standing behind Tony watching him as he towered over Leo's defenseless body.

He was a little shorter than Tony and answered the name John when Tony called him over, "Hey little bro do ya see how Mr. Perfect was been an attention hog today during recess?" Tony looked back at Ben and repeated the same thing over and over, "Little bro? Little bro? God damn it, JOHN!"

This snapped John out of his trance and answered "Yeah I remember, he was getting a lot of attention today because of the election for the 3rd grade." Another little boy about the same height as John with brown hair and blue eyes answered, "Ya know Mr. Perfect just cause ya won doesn't make ya any different from the rest of them or do ya now think yer superior towards everyone else."

Leo didn't say a word all he did was moan and clutch his ribcage. One of the girls walked over and kicked Leo in the stomach; rolling him onto his back, Leo stared back at the two girls that were looming over him.

One of the girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed as a hipster looked at Leo and asked, "Did you hear me? I asked you a question right Pam?" Pam had black hair and brown eyes, dressed like a tomboy answered, "Yeah you did Donna, now are you going to answer or are were going to have to start getting serious?"

Leo was panting while holding his torso; he knew that even if he answered he was still going to get beat up. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of something to hit him.

* * *

Meanwhile Raph was getting restrained outside by everyone while April continued to watch from the little window. Raph was struggling to get out of his brothers and best friend grasp to kick the door in and beat the living day lights out of the older kids that were beating up his little brother.

Everyone else was trying to keep Raph quiet but soon Raph was able to find an opening and knocked everyone over into the doors of the locker room; making a big bang as their bodies came in contact with the metal doors.

April looked back into the room; the kids were panicking and started running out of the room through spare door to the field. Raph kicked the door in and ran over to Leo with everyone in suit. Raph was cradling an unconscious Leo in his arms has everyone crowded near him. Raph looked up at everyone in distress and back at his little brother; whispering into Leo's ear "I'm sorry".

* * *

Casey and April explained to the coach and school that Leo wasn't feeling too good and that they were going to take him home for awhile. They never said anything about the bullying but left it open to discussion when Leo was ready to talk about it.

Everyone traveled in silence with Leo cradled in Raph's arms. They turned off their clocking watches and Raph carried Leo into Don's lab and helped him x-ray Leo's entire body. Mikey was waiting outside with Casey and April in the living room.

Mikey was sitting petting Klunk who was sitting in his lap while April was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her hands together under her chins as she watched Casey pace back and forth.

It took over two hours for both Raph and Don to merge from Don's lab. They walked over to the group of friends and family; Raph collapsed in beside April with his head hanging over the back side of the couch. Don stood in front of the wall of televisions and started to talk about the condition of Leo.

* * *

"The only good news I have to share with everyone is that Leo doesn't have anything broken or dislocated. Nothing ruptured to indicate interior bleeding. But that's the only good news. When we lifted up Leo's shirt we discovered a mass quantity of bruising all over his torso.

We removed an elastic rib belt with melted ice packs all around his back and front torso. We x-ray his entire body and took out of the equation anything that could be football related. He has three cracked ribs on his left side and two on his right. It looks like he did dislocate his right shoulder but pushed it back into place.

From everything I could see is that from the oldest injury that I can document is someone has been abusing Leo since January. "Everyone sat in silence until Raph broke it with his comment, "But we don't know how long this has been goin' on so it could've been longer."

Don sighed and looked back at his older brother, Raph looked defeated and was on his last leg, "We took care of everything and now Leo is sleeping on some heavy pain killers in the lab. After he finishes his first round of pain killers we are going to move him back into his room for the rest of the night and keep him home for the rest of the week" Don said.

Nothing went on for the rest of the day and into the night; Don sat inside his lab with April trying to track down the kids from the attack they had to witness earlier that day. Mikey was in the living room trying to lose himself in one of his video games. Raph and Casey were moving between working out their aggression in the dojo or trying to keep their selves busy in the garage on anything they though needed work.

* * *

It was around 11:24 when everyone heard "GUYS GET IN HERE LEO IS WAKING UP!" Don yelled.

Everyone sprinted into the lab, Leo was moaning a bit as his eyes started to crack open. He placed his left hand on his head covering his left eye. He tried to get up but winced at the pain, he felt the hands of one of his older brothers gently pushing back down onto the cot in Don's lab. He blinked a couple of times and looked up saying "Raph?" in a horsed whisper.

Raph whisper, "Hey there kiddo everything is going to be ok." Leo tried to speak "But-"

"No buts Leo just get some rest we can talk about this later." Raph said pulling the blanket up to Leo's chest. Leo's entire torso and right shoulder was covered in sterile wrap because they had to secure Leo's torso and right shoulder so it could heal properly. Leo's eye lids were getting heavier and heavier until he finally fell into a deep sleep. Carefully Raph took Leo into his arms and carried him into his room. Placing him gently into his bed he took the spare cot and placed it beside Leo's bed. He walked out of the room and into his family and friends.

"I'm staying with Leo for a while you guys can do whatever the hell ya want." Raph sneered walking into his room and coming out with his blanket and pillow.

Mikey started to say "Raph-".

"No, ya guys didn't want ta do anything and now Leo is lying in bed with him entire torso bandaged cause we did nothin' but stand there and watch while he got his ass handed ta him by some kids on a power trip." Raph said trying to keep him anger in check.

He pushed pass his brothers and walked into Leo's room; closing the door and locked it behind him. Don and Mikey looked at each other with a sad and destroyed look on each other's face and walked into their respective rooms, Casey and April decided to go home for the night and return in the morning. Saying their goodbyes everyone parted ways with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiroshi donned his Elite Foot Soldier uniform and appeared in front of Shredder's throne. Kneeling and bowing in front of his master he delivered his report.

"Master, Leonardo was attacked earlier and was taken away by his family into the sewers. From what our spies could hear, the boy will not be returning to the surface for a while. Should we go and attack them while he is down?" Hiroshi asked,

"No, leave them to wallow in their own despair. I have a better plan to get my vengeance against the rat and his family. I will be killing two birds with one stone. Soon my enemies will burn under my fire if it is the last thing I do." Shredder said as he started to mnemonically laugh as he picture his enemies falling to their deaths.


	4. Chapter 3: An Eye For An Eye

**A/N:**

**Fair warning there will be a little graphic blood scene towards the end. I will warn you when it comes up so people who want to can skip over it and read the next part. Even if you do skip it, you will still understand what happened as long as you read the scene before it. If not PM and I will tell you. Anyway let's get back to the story at hand.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

For the rest of the week Leo remained home with his brothers while he recovered from the traumatic event that he went through. Raph became worst about his overprotectiveness of Leo and would carry him from room to room. Though Leo loves his big brother, things like this got on his nerves very easily. Don would run checkups almost every four hours and during each checkup he would try and get Leo to open up about school; even carefully implying what happened to him in the locker room. Mikey would try and help Leo pass time with anything he could think of; mainly using Klunk as his main tool as distraction.

Everyone lied to Leo saying that a janitor found him and called Casey and April to come pickup him up but, Leo isn't stupid; he just played along with their little lie.

"So Donnie when can you take these bandages off?" Leo asked kicking his feet as he sat on Don's lab table.

Don looked up from his note pad and said, "In about two days Leo. I want to make sure you fully heal before we remove those bandages.

"Now, lets get you down so we can go and eat." Don said picking Leo up off the table and placing him on the ground. Leo nodded; running out of the room to see his other brothers while Don chuckled and shook his head; walking out the room.

* * *

After lunch Leo was sitting on the couch with Mikey watching the news. Don and Raph were cleaning up the dishes from lunch when the sound of the television caught their attention. They both walked toward the back of the couch with soap and water still dripping off their hands and forearms.

"Umm…guys we have a problem" Mikey said pointing towards the television.

* * *

_Breaking new. Oroku Saki and his daughter Oroku Karai continue their attempts to locate their missing son, Oroku Leonardo who has been missing for over 3 years when he was kidnapped from his room right after Oroku Saki announced the child's adoption into his family._

_Police have confirmed that a group of people scaled the Oroku household, broke the window to his son's room and assaulted some of Oroku's men when they came to save the boy. There still has been no ransom demand or phone call to the family and the police believe that the boy is dead. We bring you here where Oroku Saki and his daughter would like to give a message to the kidnappers who took his son._

_I would like to make a statement towards the people who took my only son away from me. I want you and my son to know that I have never stopped looking for him. That I want his to know that I still love and care about him and wish for his safe return and that no matter what I will find him and bring him back to both myself and his older sister. Here me kidnappers, I will hunt you down myself if I have to and make sure you pay for the three years I have gone through without him. I have been deputized by the police chief and plan on using that power to find my son and bring each and every one of you to justice. Thank you_

_If you know or hear anything about Oroku Leonardo's disappearance please call the number at the bottom of the screen at-_

* * *

Before the announcer could finish Raph threw one of his sai's into the television screen. Everyone looked in Raph's direction; Raph's blood was boiling as he started to breathe heavily; staring at the televisions. Don and Mikey looked at each other with a worried look while Leo stood on his knees on the couch facing the raging bull called Raph.

Leo placed his hands on the sides of Raph's cheeks and pulled his face closer to him. Leo stared Raph directly in the eyes; trying to tell him almost telepathy that everything would be fine. Though Raph understood he was still boiling mad. Raph stomped his way into the dojo; slamming the door behind him he began pluming the punching bag and dummies, trying to get rid of his rage on something besides his brothers and Saki's face.

Don walked into his lab, locking the door behind him trying to block out the real world while Mikey walked into his room and started to read all of his Justice Force comics from beginning to end. Leo was left in the living room just staring at the wall of televisions as it continued to spark with Raph's sai still embedding in the middle of the main television.

* * *

For the next few days everyone started to avoid each other from Don locking himself in his lab; working himself until completely exhaustion. Mikey tried to lose himself in his comics and video games; tuning out the real world. Raph was either in the dojo or out with Casey; bashing the heads of Purple Dragons and occasionally Foot Soldier, leaving the message to the Shredder, 'Leave my family alone' with every corpse they left in their path. Leo would just draw anything he could think about on his sketch pad or try and interact with one of his brothers; only to be pushed away or told he was being annoying and to go bother someone else.

On the second day Leo stood in front of his mirror as he removed the bandages around his torso, Don told him to just go away when he asked if it was ok to remove his bandages. Leo placed his left hand in the middle of his chest as stared down his bare chest. No bruise remained on his pale skin and he still had full range of motion in both his arms.

Leo placed his black shirt with a blue turtle in the middle shirt on and walked over to his desk. He took out his sketch pad and started to look over his drawings. Some of the drawings were of friends and places around New York but they were mainly of his family going around enjoying their lives. The last sketch as of a before and after; the before was a sketch of all his brothers and him as his teenage turtle self. He stood to the side with Raph to his left, Mikey in the middle making a face, Don with his arm around Mikey's shoulders and Splinter standing in the middle of his sons standing proud and confidante.

Leo turned to the last page in his sketch pad with the after. It was his brother and himself as the child everyone now sees. Raph stood with his arms folded in front of him with Mikey who was holding out bunny ears behind Raph's head, whispering Raphie into the air and Don was trying to hold his smile and not crack up as Raph and Mikey started mumbling under each other's breathe with comebacks. Leo stood in the middle of his brothers standing with his arms behind him; Splinter wasn't in the sketch because he retired to his room earlier and didn't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

Leo leaned back into his chair and looked toward the photo on his desk. It was a photo of him and his brothers standing onto of the Brooklyn Bridge with the New York skyline in the background. The sun was beginning to set as the city started to become its trade name of 'The City That Never Sleeps'. For once everyone behaved in the photo; crowding around Leo as he held his katana in his arms.

'What happened to us' Leo thought placing the sketch pad on the table and walking out the room with his blue headband and his child size katana in his hands.

Leo had his trademark shirt on with his dark blue jeans and black belt around his waist with his black with blue trim shoes on. Leo placed his blue headband around his head, his katana around back and his shell cell into his pocket. He looked to the empty lair; waiting for someone to come and stop him from leaving. No one came out to stop him because everyone stopped caring about anything.

His father never came out to see him or talk to him ever since he was changed into a human. His brothers began to distant themselves from him. So why should anyone cared if he disappeared for a while.

Leo turned the crack for the elevator and started to ascend to the surface; never turning back to see if anyone was behind him.

* * *

"FUCK! GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Raph yelled into the lair. Mikey and Don ran out of their respective holes towards their panicking older brother. Casey and April came to visit when they heard Raph starting to yell.

"What's going on Raph?" Don asked running over Raph. Casey and April made their way toward the steaming Raph as he started his angry rant.

"Well here's the story branic. I thought yer were watchin Leo since he's still injured and yer in charge of the injured. I got back from hangin with Casey and I wanted ta check on Leo since I haven't seen him in a while. I went ta his room and he wasn't there. I ran around the lair to see if he was anywhere else and nothin'. Leo is missing ya idiots and its our faults….AGAIN!" Raph yelled throwing his hands in the air and collapsing against the back of the couch.

"We were doin' what we usually do when things got back… ignoring reality. Don in his lab, Mikey in his video games, and me with fightin'. Leo was doin what he usual does and tryin ta get our heads out of our shells and back ta the problem at hand…Shredder." Raph stated.

"And once again we just ignored him and push him away. Now once again we noticed that we were bein asses towards Leo he disappears." Raph said letting himself fall to the ground. Don and Mikey looked at each other and joined their older brother as they sat in silence.

"We need ta find him guys." Raph spoke, breaking the silence. Don got up and grabbed his shell cell and bag, "Here let's track him by his shell cell." Don said pressing a few buttons on his phone.

"I'll stay with Splinter while you guys go look for Leo" April said. "Yeah I'll go with ya guys since it's kind of my fault that Raph hasn't been home and stuff." Casey said rubbing the back of his neck.

Looking up at his brothers and friends with a smile, Don said "Come on guys lets go get our brother back."

* * *

"So where are we headed for Donnie." Mikey asked looking up from his seat in the Battle Shell.

"Ugh, Mikey yer suppose ta be the one trackin' Leo's shell cell signal on the monitor Raph said gripping the steering wheel tighter.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. Umm…turn left here and go straight for four blocks" Mikey said looking back at the monitor.

"Don can you tell where we are and where Leo is?" Mikey asked looking at his immediate older brother who was typing away at another computer station.

"Mikey I'm working on that, just give me a few more….there I know where he is." Don exclaimed. "WHERE?" Everyone yelled. Don looked back at the computer monitor and said, "He's at the Brooklyn Bridge. More than likely sitting at the top of the bridge." Don stated rubbing his right hand under his chin.

"Do ya know exactly where he is?" Raph asked pulling over into an alley two blocks from the Brooklyn Bridge. "No, I can only tell you where the signal is coming from, not exactly where." Don admitted. Raph slammed the palm of his hand on the steering wheel, "Think guys, where could Leo on that bridge." Everyone began pondering where Leo was when Raph took down the down the visor on the Battle Shell. A photo of everyone fell off and onto his lap. Raph took the photo into his grasp and ran over to his brothers and friend.

"Guys remember when we took this, Leo said this would be the best place ta think." Raph said holding the photo in the middle of the Battle Shell.

"Come on guys we need to hurry." Mikey stated pointing towards the bridge. Everyone looked out to see a group of figures running up towards the bridge; weapons drawn.

"Oh crap." Casey said. "The Foot are here." Raph added.

* * *

Leo sat with his legs dangling against the stone pillar, staring out towards the open ocean as the sun began to kiss the sea. Leo held a golden chain with a small oval shaped locket in his hands, he began to open it; revealing one side with his brothers and the other side with his father. Leo shook his head and closed the locket, he placed it back around his neck and began to tuck it back under his shirt when he felt his pocket start to vibrate.

Leo took out his shell cell and looked at the caller id; it read Donatello. Leo shook his head and press the side of the shell cell, sending the call to voice mail. Leo began to stand back up when his sixth sense started to kick in, he took out his katana and turned around in attack position. He was surrounded by a group foot ninja with their weapons at the ready. Leo hissed and started to ready himself to attack when he heard "Don't ya dare touch him."

Leo looked down the pillar to see his brothers and Casey scaling up the pillar.  
"Guys what the shell are you doing here?" Leo asked helping Raph up to his side.

"Deliverin' a pizza, what the hell do ya think we're doin' here?" Raph spat back at Leo. Raph sighed, "Leo we're here ta take ya home with us and ta apologize about havin' our heads in our shells."

"Yeah Leo we want to explain to why we have been distancing ourselves with you." Don said placing his right hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Now let's kick some Foot ass." Casey said placing his mask over his face. Every stood with their weapons out. Raph started to yell, signaling the start of the battle.

Everything was going well with the battle; Raph was slicing away at Foot ninja while watching Leo's back. Don and Mikey continued to plumb away at the foot ninja's near the edge while Casey stared knocking foot near the highway bellow. Everything was going fine until everyone heard Leo yell. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see the elite surrounding Leo, one of the Elite guards was holding Leo's forehead with the Naginata blade pressed against his throat.

Raph started to growl and take a small step closer to Leo when the Elite guard shook his head and pressed the blade closer toward Leo's throat; leaving a small tickle of blood coming down his neck. Raph backed down as everyone continued to watch and listen as the leader of the Elite guard began to speak.

"Master Shredder would like to have his property back now. After all you have bigger problems to deal with." He said. Leo looked up at the guard as he spoke with a puzzled look.  
"Wait, I know that voice." Leo said. "Oh my god, your my teacher Mr. Hiroshi!" Leo exclaimed.

Everyone focused towards the leader of the Elite as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I was placed undercover for Master Shredder to gain your trust and keep you under his watch until the moment stuck to finally return you to your proper home. Now let's return to your REAL family." Elite said staring at Leo.

The Elite looked at the family with his final comforting words for them, "You should probably get back to your father and friend. After all they will be needing assistance after facing Master Shredder's army."

The Elite disappeared as the smoke around them appeared; when it disappear the only thing left of their little brother was his katana.

"Guys we need to get back home. If that Elite was telling the truth then we need to get back to help Splinter and April." Don stated. Everyone nodded while Raph picked up Leo's katana into his arms. "Let's hurry" Raph said as he quickly descended down the bridge to the Battle Shell.

* * *

**A/N:  
Warning every graphic and bloody if you are squeamish about blood please skip over to the next part until you see italics about the phrase '**_**An eye for an eye**_**'.**

* * *

Raph raced the Battle Shell back to the lair and started to sprint back into the lair with his brothers and friend on his tail. When the elevator humming died down and the doors opened, everyone was greeted with one of the biggest shocks of their lives.

The lair in rumbles and bodies of foot soldiers scattered all across the main room. Blood was splattered on the walls and floor, the once blue sewer water was now a crimson red as the lifeless bodies of fallen foot ninja laid on the surface of the water. But what shocked everyone the most was the two bodies that were pinned seven feet off the ground.

"April "Casey mutter under his breathe.

His wife's body was pinned against the wall with a sword going through her chest; impacting her heart. All that could be since of the sword was the hilt and guard because it was driven with a great amount of force into the wall. A line of blood descended down her back and down the wall until it met the small pool of blood that was still dropping off the hilt of the blade. What sadden him more was the blood stained her chin and shirt, the palm of her right hand was covered with blood and her use to be vibrant green eyes now clouded with over were still wide and open.

Casey collapsed onto the ground whispering "She was still alive."

Splinter had the same done to him with the exception of the way his body was laid out to everyone. He still had the sword impaled in his chest but his arms were stretched out and both of his hands had one kunai in each one while his legs were bound together with another kunai impaled though his feet. Splinter was left laid out like he was being crucified in the name of the Shredder.

Written in the middle of both of them was a message sprawled in blood.

'_I told you earlier that you would pay. You took what was precious from me, so I did the same. An Eye For An Eye.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Leo was being dragged into the Shredder's main chamber with his arms bound behind him and the Elite guard surrounding him. When they made their way into the throne, Leo was pushed closer to the Shredder, landing on his knees he looked up to see the Shredder towering over him.

"Hello son, did you miss me?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Somewhat of a little cliffhanger for a bit. I'm trying to get better about updating this story. I'm just getting writer block about some of the things I'm trying to incorporate into this. Remember to Read and Review and to also read Little Problem on DragonMasterOf10 fanfiction page to get a better understand of the story if you haven't already. **

**Naginata is just a bo staff with a blade at the end of it like the Elites weapon with a blade at both ends of his staff. Look it up encase my explanation isn't good enough for you. **


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking

**A/N:**

**Fair warning will be graphic in certain parts. I will tell you encase you don't like bloody graphic scenes of torture. Any way let's get back to Leo and the Shredder.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Hello son, did you miss me? Oruko asked as he stood lean over Leo. Leo glared at Oruko and said nothing. All that could be heard in the room was the breathing of Elite guards and the flicker and crackling sound of the flame torches that adored the room.

"My son, what troubles you? Don't you want to say hello to your own father?" Oruko asked. Leo became even more enrage over the remarks of being the son of the shredder.

"You are not my father! My one and only father is Hamato Splinter and I am brother of Hamato Raphael, Hamato Donatello, and Hamato Michelangelo. I am no son of yours." Leo stated. Oruko started to laugh.

"Yes I know all of this and I know that you will never truly be my son. But seen you will soon be an orphan I thought I would take you under my wing." Shredder said signaling his guard to get ready to transport Leo to his prison.

Leo continued to struggle under the strength of the Elite guard as they ready themselves for their master order.

"What do you mean orphan? My brothers are still alive and you will never find my father." Leo yelled.

"Oh, but I did and I will give you the chance to watch every single moment of their anguishing terror filled moments until they finally gave up under my iron fist. Now for defying me and running away, you shall be punished for your insubordination." Oruko said signaling for his ninjas to take him away.

Leo struggled with all his might as he was being dragged down into the depths of the Foot Headquarters. Roughly throwing Leo into the room, the Elite guard stared at Leo as he struggled to get onto his feet. Leo looked back at the guards as they slowly closed the cell door; leaving him in complete darkness with nothing but himself and his thoughts. Leo sat against one of the walls of his cell, leaning his head against the top of his knees be began to think over and over about his family.

_Are they really dead? _Leo thought. This was the only conclusion he could come up with the whole time he was left in complete suffocating darkness.

* * *

It was two hours later when the door to Leo's cell creaked open. Leo shut his eyes tight as the light from the hallway started to fill his cell. The guards walked into the room as Leo shimmed his back up the wall until he was standing. In a quick motion Leo was on the ground; being pinned by his already bound arms. Leo let out a small grunt from the excess weight of the guard on his arms and rib cage. One of the guards threw a hood over Leo's head and son began to drag him by his bound arms to the next stage of his punishment against the Shredder.

The guards brought Leo into a room with just one metallic chair in the middle of the room and one large screen television. When Leo arrived in the room both his arms and legs were unchained and the hound was removed. Leo was pushed and pinned to the chair as other foot soldiers started to strap his arms and legs into the chair. A belt was tied against his chest and at the top of his forehead. Leo was unable to neither move a muscle nor advert his eyes from the screen as the static from the screen continued to echo in the room. The sound of the static bounced off the walls making Leo believe that his ear drums were going to burst if it got any louder.

The guards left the room; leaving Leo alone in darkness once again, only the light illuminating from the television was Leo's only form of light. The static of the speakers started to echo in the room; the raspy voice of the Shredder alerted Leo that it was time for one of his many punishments.

"I know that you do not believe me when I told you of your family's demise. So I shall grace you with nothing but their untimely demise; starting with the rodent and one of your human friends. I made sure that you could witness each moment my soldiers had with them." Oruko said.

**A/N: Graphic time**

* * *

Leo could do nothing but watch with wide terror filled eyes, tears started to form in his sapphire eyes as he watched and listen to every scream and plead for his friend's life. Leo gripped the arms of the chair tightly as he continued to watch the as April struggled under the many arms that held her down.

April was roughly tied up and dragged until she met one of the bare back walls. She was hoisted up by a pulley system until she was around seven feet off the ground. As she continued dangle by her arms, one of the soldier started to sharpen his sword; shining it in the light as it glistened from one of the lights in the lair.

He pointed the tip at April; getting into position he readied himself for the final attack. April could only watch with tear-filled eyes as the soldier hop across the stone pillars until he forcibly stabbed April right through the chest, until only the hilt and handle were left visible. Leo could hear the soldier whispering the last words that April was ever going to hear, "I hope you suffer". The chains around her arms were cut away, falling to her sides, you could tell that her shoulder blades where dislocated and her arms were broken.

April touched the handle of the sword with the tips of her fingers, taking them away all she could do was stare at the blood that covered her fingers. She continued to cough up blood, trying not to choke but ultimately died from both her heart and the blood that continued to climb her throat.

The camera zoomed in and focuses on her head. Her head leaned against her left shoulder, her vibrant green eyes were wide open; filled with nothing but fear, terror, and sadness, her open mouth still poured out blood that continued to climb up her throat onto her blood soaked shirt. As the camera zoomed out it showed a trail of blood coming down the back of April's torso until it finally made its way to the floor where it joined the small droplets of blood that was still coming off the handle of the blade. The screen turned to static for the next five minutes, during that time all Leo could do was close his eyes and continue to cry and pray for his friend's tortured soul.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes once again when he hear the static start to seize and turned into yelling and screaming. All Leo could do is watch as his father battle armies of foot ninjas, one by one until he was finally overcome with the mass amount of foot soldiers and was bound with chains from all sides by multiple ninjas. Splinter was dragged to the bare wall where he was forced to watch as April finally succumbed to her injuries.

Splinter was hoisted up just like April was but he could tell he was going to go through a different kind of torture than just one quick stab threw the heart. Splinter was the one person the Shredder wanted more than anyone to suffer under his iron fist. When Splinter was brought to the same height as April the chain was loosen enough for one of the soldiers to stab Splinter right through the chest, enough to keep him pinned to the wall without the chains or pulley system but not enough to kill him until they let him die.

Four foot soldiers placed their Shuko Tiger Spikes on their hands and started to scale the wall with little effort. When they made it to Splinter two foot soldier took out one kunai each and the other two held Splinters arms out. With his palms facing out, they slowly started to dig the kunais deeply into Splinters paws. They only stopped when the blade was completely under Splinter's paws, leaving the handle visible. Through the hold process all, Splinter did was let out small little grunts of pain; never once did he show mercy to any of the foot soldiers or the Shredder who was watching live on the camera.

The soldiers slowly made their way down to his legs where two of the soldiers started to ready a three prong kunai while the other two began to break both of Splinter's legs, Splinter couldn't hold it in any longer and started to yelp in pain until finally the two soldiers who were breaking his legs where finished and climbed down the wall, joining the other soldiers as they watched the finally moments of rodent.

One soldier grab Splinter's legs and place his feet on top of each other and hold them together with enough force to make Splinter cry out in pain and make his breathing heavy and labored. Slowly the three pronged kunai was drilled into Splinter's legs, leaving only the handle exposed for everyone to see. While one of the foot soldier jumped down the remaining soldier climbed up and stared Splinter dead in the eyes. Slowly the sword was removed with some twisting and turning from his chest. He threw the sword down and watched as the rat fell slightly when the blade was removed, leaving the entire rat's weight on the kunai and his two broken legs. The soldier jumped down and joins the mass amount of soldiers; the camera zoomed in enough so Leo could watch with tears streaming down his eyes as

Splinter was left there to not die from blood loss, or poison dipped kunais, or even the sword that was driven into his chest. No, he was to die from suffocation, just as Christ was. Splinter was being crucified by the Shredder. Splinter's breathing was starting to become labored as blood started to trickle out of the corners of his mouth, staining his grey and white fur. Leo watched the time on the camera; it took twenty minutes for Splinter to finally die.

To make sure he was dead, one of the foot soldier climbed up the wall and stabbed Splinter straight threw the chest once again; leaving only the hilt and the handle exposed. The screen turned to static once again, leaving Leo to his thoughts and tears.

* * *

**A/N: Ok you are good for a bit**

The Shredder watched from one of his hidden cameras as Leo continued to cry and pray that his family's tortured souls would find peace in the afterlife. Though the Shredder didn't have Leo's remaining family members he knew that just watching two of his love ones die the way they did was good enough.

"Master what should we do now?" one of Shredder's scientist asked.

"Leave him in there for the next three hours and place the video on an endless loop. I want him to continue to watch the two he loved with all his heart dying in horrific ways. When two hours are up stop the video but keep the audio playing. I want him to listen to their screams or terror for the rest of the time. Leonardo will break and I will be the one to break him." Shredder stated laughing uncontrollable as the scientist obeyed his Master's order.

The controls were pressed and everyone got up, leaving little Leo unable to advert his eyes or cover his ears as he continued to watch his father and best friend die for what felt like an eternity for him.

* * *

**Three hours later:**

The metal cell door creaked open, illuminating the room that was holding Leo. The Shredder along with four other foot soldiers walked into the room. While the soldiers waited by the door for their master's command, the Shredder walked over to Leo and bent down to see what his 'little game' did to him.

Leo's childlike innocence sapphire eyes were now cold and lost. All he did was stare back at back at the Shredder; looking for an answer. The Shredder crested Leo's face; nothing happened. No flinching, not struggle, nothing. It was almost like Leo had given up. The Shredder slowly started to unstrap Leo from the metallic chair. When Leo was free the Shredder turned around and signaled for his soldier to come and take Leo away.

But, when the Shredder turned around Leo placed his fingers under his headband; slowly he removed the hidden knife he kept under his headband encase of emergency since he was unable to use his katanas. Slowly he turned the blade out and turned his head towards the direction of the Shredder. The Shredder was too busy boasting about how it was so easy to break Leo that he didn't notice Leo getting ready to plunge his blade into the back of the Shredder. The Shredder turned around just as he ended his banter with "oh, how the mighty have fallen." When Leo pushed off from his legs and plunged the blade straight into the stomach of the Shredder.

* * *

The Shredder toppled over, turning his head towards Leo; Leo smirked at the Shredder as he let him fall to the ground. The foot soldiers ran towards their fallen Master; leaving Leo enough time to run away. Using his ninjutsu skills he was able to stay hidden long enough for him to find his way towards an unlocked door. Just as he was about to open the door did the alarm go off all around him. Leo covered his ears as he pushed open the door, toppling down the stairs, he found himself in the prison ward. Leo looked around and was about to leave when he thought he heard something.

Leo walked over to the cell door and placed his ear against the cold metallic door. He closed his eyes and listened closely to the voices. Leo's eyes widen when he heard a conversation from the cell door. He looked around and found a fallen keycard from a foot soldier, running over to the keycard, Leo swiped it quickly. Leo waited until the light finally turned green; pulling with all his might he was finally able to open the door wide enough for him to squeeze in. Closing the door behind him, Leo looked around in the pitch dark to see if his hunch was right.

Leo closed his eyes and felt around the wall until he found something that resembled a light switch; he flicked the switch into an on possession. Turning around Leo could see threw the flickering light bulb that it wasn't the only one who was attacked but his brothers as well.

* * *

"LEO!" Mikey exclaimed. The remaining brothers looked up to see that their brother was right.

"Leo, thank god you are alright." Don said with tears forming in his eyes. Raph tried to get up and walk over to his brother but the chains around his wrist and ankles forced him to remain where he was.

"I'm glad you guys are alright too but, I thought Casey was with you." Leo said walking over to his red masked brother. Everyone gulped at sound of the name.

"Leo, I'm sorry but…" Don tried to say but he started to choke up. Mikey was started to cry uncontrollable, so it was up to Raph to tell Leo.

"Leo, Casey dead. He got killed helping us try and find ya." Raph admitted. Raph looked at his little brother who was visible shaking. Leo was trying to be strong but with everything he just went through was wearing on him.

"Leo there is somethin' else we gotta tell ya about Master Splinter and April." Raph said. Raph wanted to do nothing but pull his little brother into a ferocious hug.

"I already know." Leo admitted.

"Wait what! How do ya-"Raph tried asked.

"The Shredder strapped me to a chair and forced me to watch for three hours an endless loop of their deaths." Leo shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears "I couldn't make it stop and now all I can think about is their lifeless face, their endless screaming is still ringing in my ears." Leo fell to the floor on his knees and started to cry out.  
Leo stopped crying when he heard the sound of the keycard accepting someone into the room. Leo looked up towards his red masked brother.

Though Leo went through a traumatic experience his brother's went through worst. All of his brothers were covered in cuts, lacerations, and bruises. Raph had a dislocated shoulder, Don's left leg was broken and Mikey had a swollen right eye. Leo wiped away the tears and looked towards the door. He stood in the middle of the room and got into his fight stance.

"Leo what the hell are ya doing?" Raph yelled.

"You're going to get killed." Don added.  
"Just hid or stand behind one of us, we will protect you." Mikey pleaded.

"No, you guys risked your lives to save me. We lost our father and best friends in the process. Well no matter what happens to me I am not going to lose my brothers either." Leo yelled. Raph, Don, and Mikey looked at their little brother, though he was still a child and human, he still had his undying love and unwillingness to give up is something that never changed. They could still picture their brother back to his regular teenage mutant turtle self-placing himself on the front line.

"You got my back big brothers, so I got yours."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Good news, we are half way there. Bad news more torture for Leo and his brothers. Wondering how Casey died? I'll tell you next time during Leo's punishment, also I'm sad to say that the Shredder lived but, I need him alive for a bit longer. Also I'm probably going to do an alternate ending again with the Shredder living or dying and Leo living or dying. **

**Shuko Tiger Spikes are just climbing spikes that go on the palm of your hands and help you climb up rock. Google encase you want to know what it actually looks like. **


	6. Chapter 5: Turning the Tables

Chapter 5:

* * *

"You got my back big brothers, so I got yours."

Leo tried with all his might to fight off the Shredder and his army of foot soldiers. Leo was finally forcibly pinned to the ground my three foot soldiers. The Shredder loomed over Leo as Leo just glared back at the Shredder.

"My son, I believe there is more to correct your behavior." Shredder said. The Shredder took out a collar from behind his back and snapped it around Leo's neck. The Shredder signaled his ninjas to throw Leo to his brothers.

With a great amount of force the foot soldiers threw Leo into the stone wall by his brothers; head first.

"LEO!" Raph, Don, and Mikey yelled. Raph struggled with all his might to get out the chains that were bounding his arms above his head.

Leo collapsed by Raph has he cradled his head and right shoulder. Leo turned and glared at the Shredder, a small streak of blood fell from his forehead, cascading down his face. The Shredder signaled for his ninjas to leave the room. Bowing everyone left the room so the Shredder could continue his little game for the Hamato family.

The Shredder started to advance his way towards Raph, placing his gantlet on his wrist. Raph readied himself for the attack. Raph was about to close his eyes and imagine himself somewhere else when a streak of blue flashed his eyes. Raph opened his eyes only to see Leo readying himself to defend himself from the Shredder's wrath.

Leo had his right knee bent on the ground with his left knee also bent hovering a few inches off the ground. Leo stretched his arms out to either side; acting like a shield for Raph. Leo's determined face never changed as the Shredder stood over Leo, raising his gantlet high in the air.

"NO LEO GET OUTTA WAY!" Raph yelled. Raph struggled with all his might to get out of the chains. Raph and his little brothers were forced to watch as the Shredder brought down the gantlet straight down on Leo's chest. Leo fell onto his back, placing his hands around the wound that was bleeding and soaking his shirt. The cut ran diagonally from Leo's left shoulder to his right hip. Leo grunted in pain, and as the Shredder readied himself to attack Raph once again, Leo to get back into his defense posture. Even though Leo was the youngest out of his family, his determination and loyalty to protect his family never changed.

The Shredder smiled as he watched Leo to pant and break into a cold sweat. His black shirt was soaked in blood and started to pool at his feet. Yet Leo never changed, he just knelled down and stood in front of his older brother.

The Shredder brought down the gantlet to Leo's face, leaving a scratch from his right ear to his chin. The blood sprayed across to the top of Leo's face and some onto Raph's' face. Leo turned his head back to the Shredder with nothing but unwillingness to give up. Fire was burning his sapphire eyes as the Shredder picked Leo up by his neck.

Leo struggled and tried to pry the Shredder's grip while his brothers were yelling for his to release Leo. The Shredder started to squeeze tighter until he could feel Leo start to stop; Leo continued to struggle until he could fell himself going.

The Shredder smirked at this and threw Leo into one of the stone walls. Leo's back fell against the wall as he started to cough and pant, returning oxygen to his body. The Shredder hover over Leo and bent down to whisper in his ear. When the Shredder stood back up, Leo looked at the Shredder, dead in the eyes and said "Never".

The Shredder looked at Leo and said, "Good". Leo cover his head and chest as the Shredder started to barrage Leo with punches and kicks to every part of his body. Sometimes when Leo cried out in agony it was because the Shredder's attacks broke a bone. When the Shredder was finished his wiped the small streak of sweat on his forehead and the blood that covered his knuckles. He picked up the unconscious Leo and threw him to in the middle of the room. The only source of light illuminated Leo and his injuries.

Leo laid on his back with his head facing his brothers. His eye lids where half closed and Leo had blood coming starting to pour out of his mouth to his chin and then the concrete floor. You could tell from the way his left arm laid stretched out on the ground that it was broken. His right arm rested above his head with small cuts all across his fore arm. Leo's right knee cap was dislocated and blood started to soak both legs of his pants. A large cut was above his left eye, barely less than one inch away from robbing him his sight.

"I won't do anything to three." The Shredder said as he hovered over Leo's unconscious bloody body. The turtles looked up, Mikey and Don had tear marks on their mask and tears still falling off their faces, Raph was still struggling with tints of blood coming off his wrist and onto the chains that bound his wrist.

"What do you mean?" Don asked with a small sniffle.

"There is no amount of pain or torture I would inflict onto you three to make any of you break. It won't work on Leo either. But, I believe that no amount of pain that I could inflict could be even more painful than the fact you three are unable to save your little brother from me. Everything I can and will inflict onto will not be as painful as you three breaking your vow to protect him from everyone that tries to hurt him.

Just like that little video I sent you, I had my minion place a little camera in the locker room to record Leo getting attacked. I wanted all of you to feel devastated that you aren't able to do anything for him." The Shredder smirked and bent down to the floor; he placed his index finger on the collar and started to explain what it did.

"This is to insure that you three won't try to hurt my soldiers or myself when we let you three from your chains. Or when we get bored and place you into one of our many fighting arenas. The collar will prick your brother's neck with three needles and will inject three chemicals into his system. The first one will be a mixture of some sorts that Chapman made for me that will cause your brother to be in an unimaginary amount of pain. The second is drug called Soporil beta which will quiet him finally and place him in a deep sleep but…"

The Shredder started to chuckle and looked at Leo and then back at the turtles. "Finally the last one is tubocurarine, it's a muscle relaxant. "

Don gasped at the statement with wide eyes. The others looked at Don with confused looks. "Yes I can see you know what I mean by this Donatello. The tubocurarine will relax every muscle in Leo's body including; his lungs. He will suffocate to death and you three will be unable to save him, when he is injected with the Soporil beta he will only have five minutes to live. So a total of twenty minutes from when he is first injected to his finally breathe. You will know when he dies when the collar comes off."

The Shredder walked over and cut the chains off the wall with his gantlet and started to walk out the room with some parting words. "Defy me and he dies."

**A.N: Got the idea for the last two drugs from the game Zero Escape: Virtues Last Reward**

Raph pulled Leo into his lap and held onto him for dear life. His younger brothers joined him and sat on the cold stone floor as the light continued to flicker on and off.

* * *

Don was able to stop the majority of the bleed with his knee pads and had Raph help place Leo's bones back into position and tied them in place with everyone's bandanas. Leo grunted in pain a few times and would squeeze Mikey's hand when he wanted to transfer some of the pain to Mikey. Leo was leaning against Raph's plastron with his left arm in a sling and his chest, right arm and legs covered with his brother's knee and elbow pads. Don used Leo's headband to sop up the blood that dripped off his face. Then he placed a clean area of the headband over Leo's left eye.

"Don't worry Leo we will get out of this." Don said trying to reinsure his youngest brother. Leo smiled weakly, leaning his back against Raph's plastron; Leo placed his head under the crook of Raph's chin.

"Guys can you tell me what happened to Casey?" Leo asked. His older brothers looked at each other and then back at Leo.

"Are ya sure Leo? I mean it was kind of bad and we don't wanna add to ta stress yer under." Raph said.

"Yeah I'm sure; it will help keep my mind off of what just happened for a bit." Leo said. Leo began to get into a small coughing fit. He looked up at his brothers and looked into his right palm. He closed it and looked at his brother.

"Ok, Leo just remember we told ya." Raph said.

* * *

~Flashback~

Raph, Don, Mikey, and Casey ready themselves for an assault on the Foot Headquarters. The death of April and Splinter still hung heavily on everyone's shoulders.

"Ta Shredder already knows we're comin' so let's get the fuck outta here and rescue Leo." Raph spat.

Don still at his computer looked up and yelled, "I know that Raph but we know where they are holding Leo and the best way out of there. So sit your ass down and shut the fuck up already."

Raph flinched, Don never swore unless he was under extreme amount of stress. But who could really blame him. Raph looked to his right and saw the white sheets that cover the bodies of their father and April. Raph walked out and join his brother and friend in the living room. Casey was sitting in a chair and holding both his and April's wedding rings tightly in the palm of his hands. Mikey was rocking himself back and forth whisper to his himself that it was all just a dream.

Raph placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder; Mikey hung his arms around Raph's waist and cried against his plastron. Raph could feel the cold tears hitting his plastron and his younger brother shaking against his body. Raph looked over to Casey; Casey took out a chain and placed both his and April's rings on it and around his neck.

Casey walked into Raph's room and came out with his golf bag and hockey mask. Tear marks still glistened on his cheeks from the lair's light as he walked back over to Raph and nodded. Raph pried Mikey off and walked over to Casey, placing his hand on his shoulder he said, "Lets show them not ta mess with family."

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was in the Battle Shell. Don was driving with Raph in the passenger seat; Mikey was sitting, staring at his hands while Casey was sitting with his back against his seat with one hand holding the rings against his neck.

Don parked the Battle Shell in the alleyway of the Headquarters as everyone started to climb up to the adjacent building. They stood staring at rooftop of the building as the wind started to pick up. Nothing but the sound of car horns and people yelling could be heard as the night wind flew though Casey's long blue hair and the turtle's bandana streams.

"Let's do this" Raph said as he hung his grappling at the top of the Headquarters. Everyone nodded and grabbed part of the end of the rope. Every started to run and jump off the building; crashing into the office room of the Oroku. They were greeted with an unarmored Shredder and his Elite guard at his side and an army of foot soldiers behind him.

"Good timing turtles. I believe that my son has been asking for you." Oroku stated.

Raph growled at the statement, "He will nevar be yer son. He's ta son of Hamato Splinter. The one ya murder along with April Jones."

"Yes, I remember my foot ninjas were there just to send a message to him. Those that defy me will be punished and will die under my iron fist. Now capture the turtles, you can kill the human if you want." Oruko. "I will be returning to my son now but I'll be back shortly. After all, he needs to be…reeducation after spending all that time with you and your so called family and not mine."

Raph roared and charged at Oroku yelling, "Don't ya dare touch him. If one hair on his head is outta place I will personally ram your head so far up yer ass that you'll nevar see ta light of day again."

Don and Mikey joined him as Casey readied himself and yelled out, "Goongala! "An all-out blood battle broke out with decapitations from Raph as he led his brothers and friend threw the growing mass of foot soldiers. Don and Mikey were dealing with two Elite soldiers while Casey dealt with the other two. The battle continued until one of the Elite spoke, "Drop your weapons or he dies."

The turtles turned to look and saw one Elite and two foot soldiers were pinning Casey to the floor with a knife at his throat.

"Guys don't listen ta them keep fightn'." Casey yelled grunting as the knife started to dig deeper into his neck. The turtles dropped their weapons and roughly had their arms bound behind them and where being forced to the ground. A small sound of clapping could be heard in the background. A row of foot soldiers parted ways as Oruko started to walk towards them.

"Like I said I would be back now throw them into all into one cell. Leonardo will be joining them later on. But first." Oroku walked over to Casey and took the knife away from the Elite. Oroku turned the blade over and over as he watched as the blade glistened against the moonlight. Oroku signaled for the Elite to raise Casey and the turtles to their feet.

"Now I would like you watch what happens when you defy me." Oroku said. In one quick movement Oroku stabbed Casey in the stomach and started to twist the blade. Casey yelled out in agony and was about to collapse to the ground but the foot soldiers and Elite holding his still stood strong. The turtles tried to break from their captors grasp but failed and watched as Casey started to bleed out.

"Now knock the turtles out and throw them into the cell, chain the turtles to the wall but keep the human unchained. I want them to watch him bleed slowly to death." Oroku stated. Oroku started walking away stating he had to return to his son.

The unconscious turtles and Casey were dragged into the depths of the Foot Headquarters with the turtle's arms and wrist tightly bounded with chains while Casey was leaning against the wall near the door. To keep Casey where he was one of the foot soldier took Casey's hands and stabbed right through his palm and into the wall. Casey yelled out as each one slowly placed in his palms, twisting and pulling back to maximum the pain he would be in.

The turtles started to wake back up and examined their surroundings, they looked over to the now pale Casey with his hands bound to the wall by knifes; just like April and Splinter.

Casey looked at the turtles and said, "Told ya ta keep fightin' now look at us." No one could fight with Casey; they knew that he didn't much time.  
"What ya ain't gonna say anythin'? Even Raph?" Casey said with a questionable look.

"Guys I'm only gonna say this once. So listen up." Casey stated.

"Casey please just-"Don tried to talk but Casey interrupted.

"No listen ta me." Casey spat. Casey took a deep breath and looked at his friends.

"Ya know that there ain't no way outta here. Even if we get outta here we still need ta find Leo and more than likely fight armies of foot soldiers. But as ya can tell I ain't in no shape ta fight. I ain't gonna go down like this though. If I go I wanna go on my own terms." Casey stated. In a loud grunt Casey pulled out his hands off the wall with the knives will imbedded in his palms. He took the handle of one of knives and placed it between his teeth. Casey held onto the handle for dear life as he pulled out the knives one after another from his hands.

Casey was panting heavily as he stared at his bloody palms. Casey looked back at his friends as he pulled the chain off his neck. Casey opened his palm to see the wedding rings still hanging on. Flashing back from the day they met to the day they wed, tears started to form and fall from his cheeks. Casey looked at his friends and said, "Until we meet again on ta other side." In one quick moment Casey plunged on of the knife into his neck.

Casey started to cough blood and soon fell to his side and died in a pool of his own blood.

Casey's last memory was of a Christmas two years ago when he first proposed to April with the Hamato family at his side, April had tears falling down her face as he got down on one knee and pulled out the box with the engagement ring that he and Raph went out looking off. Mikey was getting the video camera ready while Raph was standing behind Casey with Leo sitting on his shoulders. Don was helping Mikey with the video camera since he broke the last two with him either jumping around with or trying to prank Raph and catching it on video.

Casey's body relaxed and his chest stopped moving. Don and Mikey turned their heads away and started to silently cry, Raph tried to be strong but he now just lost his best friend and his little brother was now in the grasp of the Shredder. Raph couldn't hold it in longer and started to weep for his friends and father.

The foot soldiers returned and dragged Casey's body out of the room.

~Flashback Ending~

* * *

"That's what happened Leo" Raph said as he cleared his throat for the fourth time since he started talking. Leo looked at his older brother who was trying to be strong for everyone but could see that he was breaking.

Then a thought passed through Leo's mind, he started to stand up. With the help of Raph, Leo got his balance and started to walk over to were Casey died, Leo looked around and smiled.

"Hey guys, you know that even in death Casey will still save us." Leo said.

"What do ya mean Leo?" Raph asked. Leo bent down and placed his fingers to a loose brick on the wall.

"My guess is that we weren't the only ones down here." Leo said grunting as he began to pull at the loose brick. Leo turned and looked at his brothers; he walked back over and pulled out an object from behind his back.

"Casey must have found this and placed one of the knives he had in him here for us to find." Leo said.

"You know what this means?" Leo exclaimed. Leo's brothers nodded

"The tables have turned." Raph said pulling Leo back into his lap and placing his arms around Leo. "The tables have definitely turned."

* * *

_But for better or worse_


	7. Chapter 6: HL0001

**A.N:  
I'm to be taking a small break from writing for a bit because I need to get some work done on a tendon in my hand so it's going to be awhile until I can write. While I am gone I'm giving creative control to you about what happens to Leo. **

**You can PM your ideas about what I should do to him after this point. You can even send me both an alternative ending and real ending if you want. I have some ideas about what to do about the ending but I want the readers input also. Also I would like to thank all my followers who are reading and commenting about **_**'Not So Little Problem'**_**. Please go read **_**'Little Problem'**_** by DragonMasterOf10 because it's originally their story and idea, I'm just helping with the writing. **

**Just a few things,**

**Beetlejuice2000: **

**Yes I get that I misspelt the last word and you don't like the wording. But this the way I choose for it to be worded. It's fine that you don't like it or others don't like it but, don't write a review to correct what I wrote. I can say this about other writers who have spelling errors and structure problems; we are human. We can't always have a perfect story no matter how many times we reread it and try and fix it. I took down one of your reviews because it was extremely inappropriate. My co-writer and I choose the name and it seems like you are the only one with a problem with it. Just keep the reviews to be constructive criticism or something nice, anything beside that and I will delete it. **

**Other Guest:**

**For those that have yelled at me to update, please stop. It's not going to help me write this chapter any faster. Yes, I haven't updated in a week but there are other writers with longer writing periods than me. Just be patience with me and I'll update as quick as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Leo looked at the blood stained blade. Chips of blood started to peel off and fall into his lap. Leo looked at his brothers then back at the blade. Leo was positioned in Raph's lap while Don and Mikey sat in front of them. Leo touched the collar around his neck with the tips of his fingers, the cold metallic surface covered whatever the Shredder was hiding from him. Leo could almost feel the vibrations of whatever was going on inside the collar, along with the constant beeping that only he could hear. Leo stood up and walked back over to where he found the knife. Feeling the inside of the hole he could tell that a metal plate was still standing in front of them from freedom.

Leo's head perked up when he heard the sound of foot soldiers coming closer to the cell. Leo quickly wrapped the blade in his shirt and replaced the brick. Leo was about to run back to his brothers when the door to the cell slammed open. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light coming from the hallway.

"Grab him" one of the foot soldiers said.

Before anyone could react Leo was being pinned to the ground with a Taser gun dangerously placed on his back.

"LEO!" Raph, Don, and Mikey yelled. Raph tried to take a step but with the foot soldier holding the Taser to Leo's back shook his head. Raph growled but obeyed the foot soldier.

The foot soldier nodded and signaled for the remaining soldiers to drag Leo out of the room. Leo started to struggled, kicking and screaming as they dragged him out of the room. Leo was able to break free of one foot soldier by throwing one of them over his shoulder and head butting the one to his other side. Leo soon started to attack the remaining with his bare hands. When Leo's back was turned one of the foot soldier pointed the Taser at Leo's bare back.

Almost in slow motion, Leo was just knocking down the last foot soldier in front of him. His brothers started to yell at him to turn around. The last foot soldier positioned the Taser straight at Leo and pulled the trigger.

The confetti and prongs shot out at lightning speed. Reaching Leo's back just as he turned to face his brothers, electric started to pour into his body. Leo's legs gave out; he started to shake violently, and screamed at the top of his lungs as the electric continued to flow through his body.

"ARGGHHHH!" Leo screamed.

Mikey with tears rolling down his face started to yell, "Stop you're going to kill him."

Don also with tears rolling down his face added, "You're killing our little brother, just stop already."

When their pleas fell onto deaf ears, Raph ran over and tackled the foot soldier to the ground and started to beat him with his bare fist. Mikey and Don ran over to the unconscious, Leo's body was still twitching and saliva was pouring out of the corner of his mouth and onto the concrete floor. At the slightest touch, Leo body would violently shake uncontrollable and he would yell out in agony as waves of electrify would continue to travel in his body.

Raph walked over to his brother, panting heavily with blood still dripping off his knuckles. Raph knelt down and was about to pick him up when Don put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Raph closed his eyes and picked Leo up into his arms. Leo's body shook violently, though he didn't scream you could tell in his tightly closed eyes the pain was excruciating as it radiated through his body. Still Raph held Leo as tightly and as close as he could until Leo stop shaking and fell into a somewhat deep sleep. Raph loosened his grip and lowered Leo into his lap; Leo's head was resting on Raph's forearms while his legs dangled off his other. Leo's back had burn marks from the Taser's prongs. Raph slightly placed his finger on one of the burn marks; Leo's body stiffed and shivered as a wave of pain passed through his body.

Raph shook his head and looked at his other brothers. Raph was about to speak when he heard clapping from the door.

Don and Mikey kneeled in front of Raph while Raph pulled Leo closer to plastron, shielding him with his own body Raph said, "Shredder."

* * *

The Shredder walked into the room, clapping and surveying the damage.

"I see that Leonardo has caused a little trouble for me. But it seems that he has learned his lesson." Shredder said.

Raph growled at the statement, "LESSON! Yer foot soldiers nearly killed him, just cause ya wanted ta make a point."  
The Shredder nodded, "Yes, the boy needed to know that no matter what he does he won't be able to shield you three from me forever. When he finally learns this he will succumb to whatever I put him in and finally breathe his last breath as I watch the life drain out of his eyes."  
Raph stood up and placed Leo's body into Don's arms, Raph started to run at the Shredder and in a blinding rage he engaged the Shredder in hand to hand combat.

Raph fought valiantly but, the Shredder with no honor used his remaining brother's to his advantage, grabbing Mikey's by the tail ends of his bandana he yanked Mikey's head back and pointed his gantlet at Mikey's throat.

Raph stopped in his tracks.

"Yes fool, stop so that your brother may live another day. But the thing here is, I make the rules" The Shredder stated and in a quick movement the Shredder slashed Mikey's cheek and threw him at Raph's feet.

"MIKEY!" Raph and Don yelled. Don placed Leo on the ground and ran over to see Mikey. Mikey was holding his cheek as blood continued to pour out and fall to the ground. Raph took Mikey's head and placed it on his lap and placed both his hands on top of the wound, trying to keep the blood at bay he looked at Don for answer.

"I….I can't, I have nothing to help Mikey. We're using everything to keep Leo alive; we just need to wait for the blood to coagulate." Don said. Don felt helpless as he watched as blood continued to pour out between his two brother's hands. Raph looked up from Mikey at Don, looking at Don he asked, "Where's Leo?" Don's eyes widened as he looked behind to where he placed Leo and then back at Raph.

"I-I…just put him there for a second and-"Don tried to speak when he heard someone start to laugh. Raph and Don looked over to the opening in the cell.

The Shredder was holding the unconscious Leo in his arms as the door to the cell began to slowly close.

"LEO! NOOOO!" Raph yelled.

Quickly Raph put Mikey's head on the ground and sprinted to the door. Just as the door completely closed Raph could see Leo waving his arm in the air for Raph to grab a hold of, whispering, "Raphie". The door to the cell closed and locked itself in placed. Raph slammed his fist on the door yelling and cursing at the Shredder,

"LEO! Shredder if ya harm a signal hair on his head I'll personally kill ya. Ya heard me, don't ya dare touch him." Raph roared.

* * *

Raph panted for a bit and stalked over to Don. Don gulped and in a flash he found himself being pinned by Raph's forearm to the cell wall.

"What ta fuck did ya do? All ya had ta do was watch him. But, no the great Donatello had to run over and be the great doctor he tries ta be and try and stop something we all knew he couldn't of. "Raph growled and inched closer to Don's face. "Ya just gave our little brother to ta Shredder ta do God knows what. Be barely survived the last two attacks how could a genius like ya believe that he could live through another while Mikey just got a little scratch on his face. Leo is the target and the only one the Shredder wants."

Raph panted releasing Don from his hold. Don slid down and onto his bottom, Mikey crawled over to Don and placed his head on Don's shoulder, still cradling his wounded cheek.

"What do you think he's going to do to him?" Mikey asked breaking the silence.

Raph looked at his two younger brother, his fist tightly clenched in his fist he said, "I have no God damn clue but whatever it is, it ain't gonna be good."

* * *

The Shredder placed Leo's unconscious on a cold metallic lap table. Scientist quickly strapped Leo's body to the table and backed away. Leo's arms and wrist where placed on two side tables with steel cuffs binding them to them. Leo's legs where placed together with one steel cuff on his ankles and the other one above his knees. There was a leather strap tightly tied to the top of Leo's forehead.

"Do it" The Shredder said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Yes Master Shredder." All the scientists exclaimed. Just as the door to the room closed the Shredder could hear the sounds of saws buzzing, machines humming and the screaming of Leo as the final part of his plan starting to form.

* * *

Raph continued to pace back and forth as Don cradled Mikey's head in his lap. Mikey fell asleep soon after Raph delivered to truth to them. Though no one wanted to believe that the Shredder would do anything to Leo, they just would flashback to what happened to Casey, April and their father.  
Raph won't give Don a glance as he continued to pace back and forth. Raph started to believe that Don was starting to revert to his old ways from when Leo first turned into a child.

When Don tried to speak to Raph, all Raph would do is glare at Don. Effectively ending the conversation with "This is all yer fault" look.

The door to the cell started to open slowly; the turtles readied themselves as the Shredder stepped out of the hallway and into the cell.

"Where ta fuck is Leo you oversize can opener?" Raph spat. The Shredder signaled for the foot soldier behind him to enter. The foot soldier was carrying a big bag in his arms, as he entered the room he threw the bag at the turtles feet. The turtles looked at the bag and then back at the Shredder.

"Alright turtles here's the deal, if you battle my greatest warrior I will tell you where your brother is. If you win I will left four of you leave but if you lose." The Shredder pointed at the turtles, "You three will become either my personal pet or one of foot soldiers."

Raph growled, "No way in hell will agree to those terms" The Shredder shook his head, "Not even if Leonardo's life is on the line?"

Raph stiffened. "Yes if you do not agree I will personally bring your brother into the room and slit his throat in front of you three and leave his corpse in this room to rot for the rest of your lives." The Shredder stated.  
"Now" pointing at the bag "Get your weapons and follow my soldiers to the arena."

The Shredder walked out of the room while the turtles started to gear their selves up.

* * *

The turtles follow the foot soldiers until they reached the end of the hallway. The foot soldiers pushed the turtles through the door and onto the platform. The platform started hum and acceded up to the battle arena. The turtles shielded their eyes as they finally acceded to the top of the arena.

The battlefield was all dirt with different sized rocks all around the battlefield. A 5 foot concrete wall stood tall and encapsulated the turtles in the arena with a chain linked roof circulating the arena at a height of 10 feet. The turtles looked around as they made their way to the middle of the field. Foot soldiers, scientist, and Purple Dragons filled the seats around the arena with the Shredder and his Elite guards in a private box above the entire crowd.

"Now let us watch as the greatest enemy of everyone in this room battle against my greatest creation. On turtles swear on your honor that you will battle my warrior no matter what until only one of you stands. That losing you three will obey me for the rest of your lives." The Shredder announced. The turtles nodded as they glared at the Shredder, the Shredder took his helmet off and nodded at the turtles.

"Now I call forth HL0001. Destroy the turtles!" Oroko said as he started uncontrollable maniacally laugh.

The turtles looked back at the other end of the field. The other platform rose to the top of the field. Smoke cleared from the field and soon the turtles could see their enemy.

* * *

The warrior stood at 5'5". The warrior was covered in a dark blue Zentai Suit with a black shoulder pad on its right shoulder and two black forearm protectors that rode from its elbow to his knuckles and under its palm. The suit cut off at his shoulders, about two inches on its neck and all the way down to his feet. It had two black light weight boots and a black belt with knives all around the waist. Two twin katanas were tied to the back of the warriors back and a black helmet that cover its entire face.

"HL0001 attack! Let us make it rain blood in here." Oruko announced. Everyone in the arena roared and jumped up and down yelling for blood to be spilt.

The turtles readied themselves as HL0001 grab the katanas behind its back and started to swirl them between its fingers. Everyone started to circle each other until HL0001 jumped forward at the turtles with blade tips aiming at their throat, everyone jumped to the side as HL0001 collided with the wall. The smoke cleared and a 1 ft. deep hole appeared in the wall. The turtle's eyes widen. Raph twirled his sais between his fingers just as HL0001 began to once again repeat. Mikey and Don readied themselves as the battle continued.

* * *

Mikey was the first to go down. HL0001 was able to get Mikey alone and started to barrage him with punches and kicks. Mikey tried to attack HL0001 but ended up weaponless and covering himself as punches and kicks rain onto him. Mikey could feel his bones cracking and breaking, Mikey started to cough up some blood and he continued to cover himself until he was backed into a corner of the arena.

HL0001 looked at Mikey and placed its hands on his cheeks, it drew Mikey's face closer to its helmet. Cocking its head to side it finally growled and slammed Mikey's head into the concrete wall. Mikey slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood from the spider web crack in the concrete where his head impacted the wall. HL0001 was about to finish Mikey off when out of the blue it was tackled by Raph and Don. Raph stood in front of both Don and Mikey as Don looked over Mikey.

"He has a concussion and several broken bones, but he will live Raph we just need to get out of here." Don stated. Raph growled as HL0001 stood back up and started to crack its neck. Raph and HL0001 started to circle each other and just like before they both collided with sais and katanas interlocking with each other. Both of them continued to circle each other struggled to gain the upper hand. In a one quick movement HL0001 raised its arms into the air, the hilt of the swords brought Raph's sais into the air along with it, HL0001 chuckled and round kicked Raph into the wall. Raph landed on his plastron with his sai just out of his reach. HL0001 walked over to Raph and raised its katana in the air about to land the killing blow when Don's bo staff blocked the attack.

"No, Don just-"Raph yelled. But it fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

Don and HL0001 engaged each other until HL0001 cut Don's bo staff in half and side kicked Don to the wall. Don shook his head and looked back as HL0001 started to walk over to him with the tips of the katana blades scraping the battle field. Don got back to his feet and place himself back into his defensive posture. HL0001 placed its katanas back into the sheaths and engaged Don into hand to hand combat. Don was undoubtable losing as he landed on his plastron and HL0001 grabbed his left arm and started to pull and twist his arm until you heard the cracking and popping sound. Don yelled out in pain as tears started to form in his eyes, HL0001 started to move over to his other arm when Raph yelled out, "DON'T YA DARE TOUCH HIM!"

HL0001 looked up as Raph stood back up with his sais gripped tightly in his grip. Raph looked at his two younger brothers; Mikey laid against the wall with blood still pouring off his head onto his shoulders and dripped down his plastron and then the ground. Don with tears in his eyes had not only a dislocated shoulder and broken arm but other minor injuries that were caused from the fight. From cuts that were still bleeding to cracked and broken bones, Don was fighting so hard to stay conscious but was losing from all the pain he was in.

Raph ran inhumanly at HL0001 and tackled it to the ground. Raph in a blinding rage started to punch and stab HL0001 everywhere until there was nothing but blood pouring onto the battlefield. The helmet was cracked enough for Raph to rip it off and throw it across the room. Raph stared at the helmet as it landed at the other side of the battlefield, Raph looked back at HL0001. Raph's eyes widen, he couldn't speak anymore and just fell to his knees. Don got up and walked over to Raph while cradling his injured arm he joined Raph in utter shock. Mikey somehow was able to limp over to his two older brother and when he made his way to HL0001, Mikey collapsed at his side and started to ball out. Raph broke the silence with utter disbelief.

"Leo"


	8. Chapter 7: Two Routes, One Outcome

Chapter 7:

* * *

Raph, Don, and Mikey continued to stare down into utter disbelief at the bloody broken figure that lay in front of them. Their once emotionless bloodthirsty fiend that did nothing but try to prolong their suffering was now their batter broken little brother. The thing that was trying to kill them was their little brother and each of them played a part in his death.

Leo just blankly stared back at his brothers, his once happy cheerful sapphire eyes were now starting to darken and cloud over with the signs of death. Blood continued to pour out of the many stab wounds covering his torso. Raph gripped the handles of his sai so tightly that blood started to pour from the many cracks that covered his hands.

Raph kept replaying his blinding rage towards Leo and each stab with his sai until exhaustion stopped him. What disgusted himself the most was the fact that he enjoyed stabbing him. Even though he didn't know it was Leo his animal instincts just got the better of him again and all he could think about was the kill. His blinding rage and lashing out at anything that stood in his way reminded him of all the times he fought with Leo and each time Leo would get hurt because he refused to fight him. Every time Raph asked Leo why he didn't fight back all he would say was

"Because you're my brother."

* * *

Raph placed his sais back into his belt, the weight of his weapons grew and grew as the Leo's blood dripped off the tips of his sais. Raph fell to his knees, pulling Leo's body into his arms all he could think about at the moment was just the cradle his little brother in his arms. Raph tried to block out the booing and shouting from the crowds and remember back to the time when Leo was first turned a five year old turtle and he could lay down on his hammock with Leo lightly sleeping on his plastron, placing his arms around Leo he would just lay their listening to Leo's breathing and gently rocking him to sleep.

Raph wished to stay in that moment just a bit longer but reality caught up with him and he was back to the arena with his brothers. Don knelt down and placed his right hand on Raph's shoulder and his left hand on the back of Leo's hand. Using his thumb Don caressed from the bottom of Leo's forehead to the top. Don continued to watch as Leo's eyes were completely glazed cover with the cloud of death. Mikey completely collapsed to the ground, placing his forearms on the ground and resting his head of them, Mikey just cried out in despair; muttering Leo's name over and over.

Raph continued to hold Leo's body until he could feel the warmth from it dissipate and turn ice cold. Tears rolled off his cheeks and into Leo's face, placing his fingers on Leo's eye lids Raph gently pulled down Leo's eye lids making it look like he was just sleeping. The booing and shouting from the crowds died down and everyone got up from their seats and returned to their nightly activities; leaving the turtles alone in total silence.

But that was short lived, the sound of a signal person clapping broke the never ending silence. The turtles stood up and turned around to see Oruko standing above them in his box seat. Adrenalin and rage filled their weary and exhausted bodies, all that came to thought for each of them was; revenge. They were out for not just anyone's blood but the blood of the man that turned their little brother on them, murdered their father and friends, but unknowingly had them kill their little brother.

"Turtles, you have my upmost respect and just as we agreed you are all free to leave." Signaling for the arena doors to unlock and open, Oruko turned back to the turtles.

Raph took a menacing step forwards, pulling Leo's body closer to him, Raph roared at the top of his lungs, "Ya think that yer just gonna get away with this yer just stupid as yer honorable. When I get my hands on ya I'll-"

"SILENCE!" Oruko yelled. "Now I have held up my half of the bargain and now you have a chance to leave with your" Oruko chuckled. "brothers. But you will leave the body of your fallen brother. I will need him for some research." Oruko stated.

Raph pulled Leo's body in tighter and placed his forearms protectively over Leo's limp form, Mikey and Don stood in front of Raph with their weapons drawn.

"Yer nevar gonna touch our brother ever again." Raph yelled.

"I thought you might say that." Oruko stated as he started to adorn his armor. Placing his helmet on his head he jumped from his seat and crashed through the arena's glass walls, landing 30 yards from the turtles and 20 yards from the turtles only hope of leaving their alive.

"Don I hope ya got a plan." Raph said in a panic voice.

"All I have left are some smoke pellets Raph my bag was taken away when we were captured." Don stated.

"Just throw them." Mikey yelled. Don threw the smoke pellets on the ground surround him and his brothers just as the Shredder launched himself at the turtles with his gauntlet speed right for their throats.

Each of the turtles took separate routes as they sprinted their ways to arena entrance. The smoke disappeared from the Shredder just as the turtles made their way through the arena entrance. The Shredder sprinted his way towards the turtles.

Don looks over towards the wall and started to bash in a mechanism on the wall with his bo staff. Sparks and small bolts of electric started to fly off the mechanism until finally a beeping sound from an overhead speaker grew louder and louder. The doors to the arena quickly shut and the beeping noise from the speaker grew quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the turtles panting and the pounding and yelling sound coming from outside of the doors. Looking around the turtles found Don's bag and their shell cells. The turtles made their way down a dimly lit hallway in total silence. No one had words to what just happened to them all they cared about was leaving. No matter what they were going to leave together as a family.

The turtles sprinted down the hallway until they were confronted with two doors in front of them.

"Yer gonna have ta separate. Mikey yer gonna go with Donnie through ta right door and I'll take the left. Keep in contact with shell cells no matter what." Raph said. Mikey and Don nodded.

Each of the turtles took their separate routes to what they believe will lead them to their freedom.

* * *

Don and Mikey made their way through the narrow dim lit hallway until they made their way to a door with a medical sign taped onto the door. Don and Mikey looked at each other and took out their weapons. Don pushed the door open slightly with the end of his bo staff, peeking through the crack Don surveyed the surround area for any foot ninjas or scientist.

Seeing that everything was abandoned, Don led Mikey into the room. The room was being lit by a flicker overhead light and a large monitor on the wall. Room had a large metal table in the middle of the room and medical equipment adorned the walls around them.

Don and Mikey walked closer to the table. It was covered in blood. Don examined the room to see if there was anything to help them with their injuries. Mikey curiously looked over the monitor until he found a blinking light on the bottom right corner.

Mikey's childlike mind became entangled with the blinking light and curiosity got the best of him and he began to press the blinking light.

Don looked back from the cupboards to see Mikey backing away from the monitor and running over to him. Don gave Mikey a stern look for messing around the Foot Headquarters but all Mikey did was shrug his shoulder and look sheepishly at his annoyed older brother.

The monitor turned on and both Mikey and Don were forced to watch what happened in that every room, whose blood covered the metallic table in the middle of the room, and what was really going on.

* * *

Leo was strapped to the metal lab as the Shredder finished talking, leaving the room he said, "Do it."

The scientists in the room all nodded and each grabbed one of Leo's limbs. A large bore IV was forcibly inserted into his leg. Blood started to drain out of his body and into a large bag on the floor. Bags of blood and fluids were being hung on a rack near the table. Leo squirmed and tried to free himself from his captors and his restraints.

Try as he did, Leo looked over to his left to see one last scientist walk over to him with large saw in his hands. Grabbing the cord to the saw he pulled it back placing life back into the saw he made his way to Leo's abdomen region. He waved the saw over Leo; watching the fear pour out of Leo's eyes he just stood there until he finally started to cut into Leo's abdomen.

Leo screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs for it to stop. Blood started to gush out and fly all around the scientist, Leo, and the room. Leo finally passed out just as the scientist back way from Leo with the saw starting to slow down until it finally seethed noise and he threw it to the ground.

"Now let's get this over with, make sure he lives. Master Shredder needs him alive for the remaining parts of the experiment." The lead scientist said.

The other scientist nodded and began working on some with Leo.

The video ended with the lead scientist saying, " Bandage the wound and get the blood ready. Prepare the blood for "it"."

The monitor in the room dimmed out leaving the only light coming from the flickering overhead and two turtles trying to hold it together for each other. But what they witness happening to their little brother was breaking them with each terror filled scream that echoed in their ears. The blood from the table still dripping into a pool on the floor, if one of them dared to look back up at it a flash of red with their little brother fighting the restraints and scientist as the lead scientist started to cut into his abdomen with nothing stopping him.

Don and Mikey staggered to another door at the other side of the room. Turning the knob slowly, Don pushed the door opened slightly. Don and Mikey walked into the room with their weapons drawn. They both made their way to the only light source in the room; large specimen containment tube.

**(Just like the ones that held the Shredder clones)**

Don and Mikey walked up to the containment tube and looked into with wide eyes, they dropped their weapons onto the floor, Mikey fell to the floor while Don placed his right hand over his mouth and just mutter, No, over and over.

**A.N:**

**So what's in the containment tube? I guess some of you might hate me now because we are moving onto Raph and what's happening to him. And yes everything will explain in the next chapter and everything connects in the end. **

* * *

Raph ran down the hallway until he was confronted with another door labeled 'Experiment Holding Cell and Corpse Room.' Anger got the best of him; weapons drawn Raph kicked the door in and jumped into the room. Pointing his sai at around the entire room until he found the room to be empty. Placing the sai back into his belt Raph pulled Leo's limp stone cold body closer to his plastron and started to walk around the room.

Raph walked over to a cell filled with fallen foot soldiers, Raph scanned the piles of corpse until his eyes fell onto a familiar figure.

"Casey" Raph muttered. Raph wanted just to break into that cell and grab Casey's body and get the hell out of there. But he had to choose between leaving with his brother or leaving with his best friend.

Leo was lighter than Casey and easier to carry. At first Raph was thinking about choosing between his brother's body for burial or his best friends'. Raph slammed his head onto the bars calling himself an idiot and a selfless brother. Picking his best friend over his brother? Raph knew that he couldn't take both and if he even thought of leaving his brother for his best friend his younger brothers would've beaten him senseless.

Silently Raph swore that he would be back for Casey and give him the proper burial that both he and April deserve.

A faint coughing caught Raph's attention. Raph turned around with his sai ready for blood. Seeing no one but still hearing that faint coughing, Raph decides to follow the sound.

Raph listen closely and walked around for a while until he slammed into cell bars. The coughing noise stopped for a moment. A small little voice came from the cell what made Raph fall to his knees and drop Leo's body in front of the cell.

"What? You came for more blood or do you need to open me up again?" the voice said.

Franticly Raph searched for the door to the cell. When he found it, Raph back as far as he could and ran straight for the door at full speed. With all of his strength, Raph kicked the door in and rolls into the cell.

Raph walks over to the shadowy figure. Raph could see that the figure's wrist were tightly bound above its head with chains and bags of blood were being hung by a nail above its wrist. The entire torso, especially the abdomen regain was bound tightly with gauze and bandages but, blood was still seeping through the bandages and onto the floor. Raph fell to his knees and just mouthed the words he wanted to speak at the figure, finally finding his voice once again he said to the shadowy figure,

"You're alive."

* * *

**A.N:**

**And I leave this chapter with a little cliffhanger, I wanted to get this chapter down before the month and I plan on getting the next chapter out by the end of this week. Until then, keep reading and reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth

**A.N:**

**I'm going to start off with Don and Mike's side of the story first, only because it will make sense in the long run when everyone meets up again. Sorry if you wanted me to start right back up with what happened between Raph but after reading I hope you can understand why it had to happen this way. And sorry about the late update this took longer than I thought and I also had a lot of work to do. I hope you enjoy it still. Please R&R so I know I still have readers that enjoy this fiction. **

* * *

Chapter 8:

~Present~

"Leonardo come here my son." The Shredder said with an open hand stretched out.

"Yes, father." Leo said walking over the Shredder, he grasping his hand. Leo stared down his brothers with an evil grin asking,

"So, who do I kill first?"

* * *

~Two hours before~

Donnie and Mikey continued to stare with wide eyes and opened mouths at the large containment tube. Floating in the tube was not just their little brother but Leo in many different forms. From his kid human form to his teenage self as a human but also a little mutant turtle and one form that really had the two brothers shocked.

"LEO!" Mikey yelled out. Mikey started pounding on the glass walls of the tube, trying desperately to get the attention of teenage mutant form of his lost older brother. Don ran over the control panel of the containment and tried desperately to understand the controls so that he could try and free his older brother.

Never once did it pass the two turtles minds that there was a reason not only for multiple human and mutant forms of Leo but also, why were they locked up?

Finally Donnie was able to get control of the containment tube and started to drain the liquid that submerged their brother. As the green liquid began to drain from the tube, each form of Leo started to sink to the bottom of the tank and the mask around their faces started to break off.

"Hurry up he's drowning!" Mikey cried as tears started to form in his eyes from watching his older brother lay motionless in the tube.

Don franticly continued to type in the control panel for the liquid to drain until finally each form of Leo lay motionless on the containment tube floor and the glass walls started to part. Mikey and Don ran over to their teenage mutant form of their older brother. Jumping over the other forms of Leo, never once giving them another look they quickly ran over to their older brother and started to give him CPR.

Mikey started to pump his older brother's chest with everything he had while Donnie tried to desperately give Leo air. Finally after what felt like an eternity Leo's eyes weakly cracked open and he started to cough up the green liquid he was submerged in.

"Roll him to his side." Don stated as both Don and Mikey gingerly pushed Leo to his side as he continued to cough up the green liquid.

"Guys?" Leo asked weakly trying to push himself back to a sitting position.

Mikey and Don threw their arms around their older brother and hung onto him life their life depended on it. Leo looked from left to right trying to figure out why his younger brothers where holding so tight that he was starting to suffocate.

"C-can't breathe." Leo said tapping on the shoulder of his olive skin younger brother. Don pushed Leo at arm's length away. Rubbing the back of his head he said he was sorry as he tried to pull Mikey away from Leo. After several valet attempts Mikey was in the grasp his immediate older brother while Leo started to stand. At first Leo's legs wobbled and he had to use the edge of the containment tube for balance. Satisfied that he was no longer unbalanced he started to look over his younger brothers and the many motionless bodies that lay beside him.

"Guys I need you to tell me what is going on and why there are so many copies of me." Leo stated with his arms crossed.

"Well Leo where do I start." Don said. For the next twenty minutes Donnie and Mikey told Leo about their adventure with a human child form of his once glories self and what happened with the Shredder and the death of their friends and father.

Leo looked down at the containment tube floor. "So we need to find Raph and then a way out." Leo said jumping out of his once prison cell.

"Yeah we need to find Raph and then we can get out of there." Don said jumping out and helping Mikey out.

"So where if Raphael?" Leo asked. Don and Mikey looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Leo shook his head and said, "I guess we need to just keep going forward and hope that we meet up with Raph later on." Don and Mikey nodded.

Leo, Don, and Mikey started walking to the other side of the room until Leo bumped into a cart with me3dical equipment on top; knifes, scalpels, and other equipment fell onto the floor. Mikey walked over to Leo and helped him pick up everything.

"Thanks little brother." Leo said with a smile, placing his hand on Mikey's shoulder  
"Anytime big brother, anytime." Mikey said bouncing over to his immediate older brother.

No one noticed the scalpel behind Leo's back, or when Leo looked over his shoulder to the motionless bodies of his doppelgangers. Leo looked over his shoulder until he could see one of the doppelgangers move his head. Smiling at this, Leo hides the scalpel between the top part of his shell and skin and ran over, joining his 'brothers' on their journey to find Raph.

* * *

Leo, Don, and Mikey continued to travel down a long narrow hallway. The overhead lights flickered on and off as they continued pass doors that were either locked or filled with dead bodies.

Mikey was on the verge of tears and Donnie looked like he was going to throw up if he had to smell the decaying bodies of foot soldiers. Leo on the other hand was unfazed by the amount of bodies they discovered, if anything, he was enjoying it.

Not that his brothers noticed, they were too wrapped up in both the large pile of foot solider bodies and the fact they had their older brother back. Leo was very happy to see this; neither of his so called brothers cared more about his presence than what he was actually planning. By the time they got to the last door at the end of the hallway, Leo had already readied his army in the next room over. All he needed was Raph and he could eliminate the turtles for Master Shredder.

Standing in front of the door Don said, "This must be either the way out or our way to finding Raph." "Be on your guard too, we don't know what the Shredder has in storied for us." Leo added.

Don turned the door handle as gentle as he could, pushing the door open bit by bit so that it wouldn't creak, the turtles finally found themselves 'emerged' into total darkness. Feeling around the walls until Don found what felt like a light switch, turning it on he found Raph in the middle of the room with his Sais ready to spill blood.

"Guy thank God yer alright." Raph said, placing his sais back in his belt he added. "Look who I found."

"Well we have something to show you too Raph." Don said.

"We'll do it together" Mikey stated jumping over to some over turned crates, Mikey asked, "Are you Raphie?"

"Stop callin' me Raphie and just wait a sec Mikey." Raph yelled back. Walking over some containment units, he bent down and started whispering to someone. Raph stood back up and placed his hand out, a small hand reached out and grasped Raph's hand like life itself depended on it.

"On the count of three" Mikey said.

"One" Raph looked over to his two younger brothers, turning his head to the side he smiled while looking at his own little surprise that was hiding behind his

"Two" Mikey was hopping up and down, trying to contain his excitement he looked over to his immediate older brother who was also trying to hold in his excitement.

"Three" Mikey and Raph pulled their little surprise out for each other. No one was more shocked than Leo.

Mikey and Don was both shocked and enraged over what Raph pulled out. Raph could sense this and pulled his surprise closer to him and pulled out one of his sais. Twirling it between his fingers, he was readied encase one of his brothers' was so enraged that he would lash out at him.

Leo just looked at Raph and asked, "This is interesting"

* * *

**A.N:**

**I'm now going start off with what happened with Raph before they met up.**

* * *

"L-Leo." Raph was only able to stumble out before his legs gave out. Leo stared at his older brother as tears started to form in his eyes. Leo was only about to break Raph's trance when he started to go into a coughing fit. Raph shook his head and pulled out his sais, picking the lock on Leo's wrist very carefully. Finally when he heard a clicking sound, Raph pried the cuffs off Leo's wrist with all of his strength. Leo's arms fell to his side, leaning his head back against the stone wall, Leo let out a sigh of relief.

Raph wasted no time gingerly pulling Leo into his lap and placing his ear on Leo's chest.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

The sound of Leo's heart beating made the dam burst and tears rolling down Raph's face. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's head and pulled him closer to him. The only sound in the room was Raph hiccupping and a few coughs from Leo.

Leo and Raph parted for a bit, but Raph refused to let Leo out of his grasp. Raph looked up at the bag of blood that was carelessly hung by a bent nail in the wall. The bag was empty so Raph started to remove the needle in Leo's arm as carefully as he could. A small trail of blood left Leo's arm as soon as the needle was out. Raph took off his bandana and started to wrap Leo's arm.

"But Raph the blood-"Leo tried to finish but Raph looked, he knew his brother wasn't going to budge at all about the situation so Leo just let out a big sigh.

"Umm…so what happened to you guys? Where's Donnie and Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Long story bro; let's start with what happen to ya." Raph stated. Raph pulled Leo once again in his lap; resting his shell against the stone wall he placed his arms protectively around Leo.

Leo shook his head, he didn't want to tell Raph about what happened but he knew that Raph was a mule when it came to the family and if someone was hurt.

"Ok Raph, but promise not to go buck wild on me now, I'm kind of not in shape to handle you when you are like that." Leo stated eyeing his torso. The only saving grace was that he was bandaged and not bleeding out on a table. The bandages were starting to show blood that was still pouring out of his wound.

Raph growled taking off his elbow pads and belt he tied them around Leo's torso like a tourniquet. Leo let out a small yelp but bowed and thanked his older brother.

For the next hour Leo told Raph about the scientist and the room with all the saws and knives. From when he was strapped to the table to when they started to cut him opened. What made Raph sick was that he was left awake and they didn't give him any pain medication. No matter what he yelled out or squirmed, no was there to help him. No one cared to even think that doing something like this to another human being was immoral. The only reason they wanted to open him out was because they needed something from him.

They needed apart of him. Primary something that humans didn't really need and could live without. Leo could see that they camera recording from what little vision he still had. The last thing Leo saw before he passed out was the scientist start to pull out him spleen and staring him dead in the eye. Though you couldn't tell from the mask that was covering his mouth he knew he was grinning ear to ear. After that everything went black and he found himself chained to the wall with blood transfusing into his body and his entire torso poorly bandaged. The only time Leo saw anyone was when they had to take more blood out of him.

The process continued for what felt like days for Leo but in reality it was only a few hours. Leo's chest felt heavily and with every breath he took, pain would shoot threw his entire body like electricity.

Leo looked at his older brother and told him in a serious tone, "If they came back to take more blood or something else from me…..I would of tried to kill myself."

Raph was both shocked and enraged, both at the Shredder and himself. Raph made a promise long ago to protect Leo, swearing on his honor that Leo would grow up and have the life he should have had before he was named leader by their father and forced to give up his childhood. The Shredder was the cause of all of Leo's pain but the pain is always much worse than any physically pain was the wound that is never seen. Raph had a choice to save either Mikey or Leo and he choose Mikey, when they were battling for both their lives and freedom he was the one that killed their opponent.

Raph looked at Leo and pulled him into a tight embrace. Shaking his head back and forth he swore, not on his honor but on his life this time to be there for his brother. No matter the distance, no matter the pain or exhaustion he would have to go through, he would be there for Leo. Today, tomorrow, and even in death he would protect Leo from harm.

Raph placed Leo's forehead against his and stared him dead in the eye and spoke in a serious tone. "Nevar ferget bro, I will always be there fer ya, nevar think about killin' yersef cuz I'm gonna find ya and take ya home. Even if it cost my life, if yer livin' live fer ta both of us."

Leo wanted to debate but all Raph would say was '_Live fer ta both of us_.'

'_But what happens if I die first, will you live for me too or will you try and join me, father, and our friends.'_ Leo thought.

"Ok let's find Donnie and Mikey and get the shell out of here." Raph said as he started to stand up. Leo nodded and started walking to the cell door when Raph walked over and picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

Leo tried to get off but Raph just stared at him and silent told him 'Hell no.' Leo sighed and let Raph have his way. The only thing that was going through his head at the moment was Raph telling him that when he dies; he must live for the both of them.

'_Raph you can't think like that, you are my best friend and if I lose you I might….' _

Leo was getting choked up just thinking about losing Raph. Though he still had Donnie and Mikey he still needed his best friend, no, he needed his brother more than he and the world knew.

* * *

For the next half an hour Raph carried Leo on his shoulder and told him about what happened after he was taken away by the Shredder. Raph didn't want to tell Leo about the fight with HL0001 but he needed to know. Leo was at first confused about what Raph was talking about but when it came down to when Raph start to vicious stab their attacker did Leo understand why his brother was being extremely overprotective and clingy to him.

"Do ya hate me?" Raph asked, looking up at Leo. Raph was eating himself up on the inside waiting for Leo's answer. Raph tried to get the image of Leo's supposedly body covered in stab wounds because of his sais, the blood pouring out of his little body; staining the dirt underneath him.

"Raph I understand why you did what you did. You were saving our brothers from someone that was going to kill them. There is no doubt in my mind that you did the right thing." Leo said with his trademark genuine smile.

"And if that was really me fight the three of you, then…. I'm happy you killed me." Leo rested the side of his head on the top of Raph's head and start to fall asleep.

Raph slowed his pace and pulled Leo down from his shoulder and back into his arms. Leo's head rested on his left shoulder and his arms fell to his side. Raph continued on his journey to find their other brothers, following the hallway until he was finally greeted with a door.

Raph pulled out one of his sais from his belt; gripping the handle of his sai as tightly as he could, Raph slowly turned the handle of the door and opened it as slowly as he could. Raph walked into what looked like a loading dock with large shipping containment units lining the room.

Raph placed Leo behind one of the shipping containments while he looked for both his brothers and a way out. Raph was about to give up when he heard the clicking of door knob unlocking and starting to turn.

Raph sprinted towards the lights; turning them off he ran over to where he was finding Leo. Leo looked up at his brother and was about to speak when Raph placed his finger to his lips. Raph took out his other sai and gave it to Leo. Silently telling him to stay there and if needed to, to use his sai to defend himself.

Leo gripped the sai between both his palms and nodded. Raph crouched down behind the containment unit. Raph's back was to Leo; shielding him in case someone was going to shoot at them, at least Leo wouldn't be hit. Raph waited until the door was finally opened and three silhouettes walked into the room. One separated from the group and started walking towards the light switch while the other two started walking around; placing one of the silhouettes' behind some over turned crates.

'_Good, once they turn on the light I'll gut them alive.'_ Raph thought.

As soon as the silhouette gripped the light Raph tighten his grip on his sai. His last thought was

'_This is fer ya Casey_'

The lights turned on and everyone was greeted with happiness. The once Hamato family that was thought to be only three was greeted with no one but two forms of their beloved brother. But only one was greeted with love and affection while the other looked like he was nothing more than a nuisance.

The first thing that came out of both everyone mouths was teenage Leo's mouth,

"This is interesting."

* * *

But really he was thinking

_'Shit he's still alive, I thought they killed him. Now I have to deal with trying to convince Raphael that he isn't really Leo. I don't have to do anything about Donatello or Michelangelo it already looks like they are pissed about him too.'_

"Why do you have 'it'?" Mikey asked crossing his arms around his chest. Raph pulled Leo closer and took his other sai from Leo; placing himself between Leo and his brothers.

"First off, Don't call Leo 'it' and second of all who the hell is that." Raph yelled pointing the tip of his sai at the teenage Leo. Don stood in front of teenage Leo and said,

"This is Leo, Shredder experimented on Leo and was making doppelgangers but in the process he was able to change Leo back to his teenage mutant form. Now we have our big brother back." Don stated looking back at the teenage Leo with a smile and back at the human Leo with a death glare.

Raph growled Donnie and Mikey were starting to revert to their old selves when Leo was first turned into a child. Picking up Leo and placing him into an open containment unit; closing so only a sliver of light came into the unit. Raph pulled out both of his sais and readied himself for his younger brother's outburst.

"That ain't Leo and yer gonna get yer heads out of yer ass and get over ta fact Leo is nevar gonna be ta same. Leo is our little brother and he's gonna have ta life he should have had befer Splinter took that away from him." Raph yelled out.

Mikey and Donnie ran over to Raph; weapons out they were about to show Raph the hard way that neither of them were going to change their minds. In their eyes the teenage Leo was their real brother. The one that protects and cares for them to the one that was a human child that they had to deal with for years.

"That isn't our brother." Don yelled out "And" Mikey added "He will never be."

The Hamato brothers battled each other. Raph was fighting for his little brother Leo while Donnie and Mikey were fighting still to hold on to the delusion that the teenage mutant form that stood before them was their brother.

Leo closed his eyes and covered his ears he didn't want to hear his brothers fighting and especially didn't want to hear about how Donnie and Mikey would never see him as their brother. Leo looked around the unit; placing his hands on the cold steel walls he walked along the walls until he tripped over something on the floor.

Leo looked down over his shoulder, feeling the floor he picked up what felt like a handle of something. Walking back to the sliver of light he found he was holding a sword. Slowly Leo took a hold of the handle of the sword and pulled apart the blade and sheaths. The blade glistening in the light Leo looked back at his brothers. Donnie and Mikey had a few cuts on their arms and legs but Raph was kneeling on the ground patting.

Leo looked back at the sword and then back at his brothers. Closing his eyes Leo ran out of the unit and stood between Raph and his two other brothers. Holding the handle of the blade against the left side of his head and pointing the tip of the blade at Don and Mikey.

"You will not hurt my brother!" Leo yelled out. Leo glared at his brothers he didn't want to but if they tried to attack either Raph or himself he would do everything in his power to stop them. The standoff lasted only for a few more minutes. The sound of clapping caught the attention of everyone.

The Shredder with his Elite guard placed his hand out and said, "Leonardo come here my son." The Shredder said with an open hand stretched out.

"Yes, father." Leo said. The teenage Leo started walking over the Shredder, grasping his hand. Leo stared down his brothers with an evil grin asking,

"So, who do I kill first?"

* * *

Mikey and Donnie were in disarray, clinging to the disillusion that they were about to have their big brother back, they never once thought the Shredder didn't have something else planed for them.

The other mutant and human forms of Leo entered the room and joined the Shredder and the Elite guard. Each one was covered in a matching suit of armor, modeled after the Shredders the only thing different was each one's choice of weapon was the double katana.

Raph stood up and walked over to his younger brothers while Leo stood there with his head turned to the side. Leo couldn't look at his two older brothers; Leo was for the first time in his life disgusted with Mikey and Donnie.

Sure they weren't good to him in the beginning but they learned after a while that he was going to be a human child for the rest of his life. But, what made things worse was the way they fawning over his old form. They wanted their big brother back and showed him that he wasn't welcomed to the family. Leo was just another space in the puzzle and as soon as they could find a way to change him back they would of in a heartbeat.

No longer did they need to care for him or worry about him, Leo would be back to the eldest brother and have all the responsibilities that were placed on the shoulders of his brothers when he was turned into a child.

Mikey and Donnie were stumbling over their words trying to make sense in what just happened but Raph wasn't going to give them another minute. Hook punching them both in the jaw Raph just glared at his younger brothers.

"Karma's a bitch." Raph said turning his back and walking over to Leo.

"You ready?" Raph asked. Leo nodded grabbing the handle of the sword between both of his hands both Raph and Leo readied themselves for the battle of their lives.

Donnie and Mikey broke out of their trances and walked over to their brothers, they both knew that what they both said and did was inexcusable but they needed each other if they wanted to get out of there alive.

Though Raph and Leo weren't too happy about the situation they nodded in agreement. The turtles and Leo readied themselves as the Shredder and his army gathered their weapons and charged at the Hamato family. The Shredder and Leo's doppelgangers stayed to watch the chaos unfold.

* * *

Raph and Leo never separated during the fight, each of them fought not just as a team but as brothers. Though Donnie and Mikey were on thin ice with Raph, Leo still saw them as his brothers and even though they didn't accept him, he still love them with all his heart. It would take time to get over what was said and done that day but never the less Leo wouldn't change his family for anything in the world. A band of brother fought on that day, a lot of blood was spilled that day. But when it came down to the Hamato family verse the Shredder and Leo's doppelgangers.

Leo looked at his older brothers, each one of them was covered in both their own blood and the massacre they just walked through. Everyone was breathing heavily and on the verge of collapse. Leo looked down at the floor and back at the Shredder.

"So it has come down to this." The Shredder said. The Hamato family gripped their weapons so tightly that the calluses on their palms started to bleed.

"Leonardo, I will ask you this. If you were to choose your life over your family what would you choose?" The Shredder asked.

"Don't talk ta my brother." Raph growled.  
"It is just a simple question turtle now Leonardo tell me your answer." The Shredder said.

"I would choose my family." Leo stated. The Shredder snickered, 'Of course you would, even as the youngest of your family, you would always choose your family over yourself."  
"Now if you choose to remain with me and become a part of my family then I will let your family go and never bother them again. But if you try to defy me then I will kill them where they stand and make you watch them take their last breath all because of you. They are here because of you and they will live or die because of you. Now choose!" The Shredder stated.

Leo looked at his brothers and back at himself.

'_I love my family with all my heart and if I choose to stay here than the Shredder will let them free. Donnie and Mikey won't have to deal with me anymore and Raph will be relieved of the burden of always protecting me. But if I stay I don't what the Shredder would do to me, torture, experiment on me, anything that his heart desired. My place is with my family but if I were to choose me over them, am I no better than the Shredder.'_

"My choice is…"


End file.
